Olvidare a mi opuesto
by Akai Yoake
Summary: Un accidente, una nueva personalidad nunca antes vista excepto por Matt y un peliblanco que deberá hacer el trabajo para que este vuelva a ser quien era antes o… ¿mejor que se quede así? -Near… ¿alguna vez te lastime?-Miraba los moretones en los brazos de Near, preocupado. -No… nunca-Respondió este pasándole un chocolate. MxN. Yaoi. Semi-Espiritual.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic de Death Note y es de una de mis parejas favoritas que es el MelloxNear (creo que me gusta más que el LxLight mmhh…)

Bueno debo decir que apenas hace un mes, me puse a leer fics de este anime y me encantaron todos (uno por ahí que estaba a medias pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?)

Este fic será d capítulos (si soy muy floja).

Espero les guste…

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Esto es yaoi o Shonen ai (como ustedes prefieran llamarlo) chicoxchico si no te gusta el género te solicito retirarte y buscar algo que si sea de tu agrado, porque más tarde no quiero insultos acerca de ese tema.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Death Note no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera, L nunca hubiera muerto, Mello tampoco hubiera muerto y Light ya estaría entre las sabanas con L XD. Lo mismo va para Near con Mello. XDD.

La idea es de Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata, y convertida en anime gracias a Madhouse.

Esto es para entretener y para que yo practique un poco más mi forma de redactar pues aún soy una novata.

Disfrútenlo…

 _ **No soy un Robot**_

La nieve caía silenciosamente del cielo a la tierra formando pequeños montones en ella, hacia un frio constante más de lo usual a la fecha. El invierno comenzó hace una semana y si bien las nevadas eran inminentes esta venía con unos de los fríos más helantes de los últimos 5 años.

Pero dentro de la Wammy's House todo era confort y calor, los niños más pequeños jugaban con rompecabezas o bien leían un poco de lectura avanzada, los mayores de 10 para arriba preferían estudiar o hacer alguna que otra travesura a los adultos de la Wammy´s pues aunque todos los habitantes de ese orfanatorio eran superdotados aún eran niños y seres humanos…

Aunque…

Siempre habrá uno que infrinja estos estereotipos…

Desde la ventana de su habitación observaba la nieve caer con cuidado al suelo, armaba un rompecabezas mientras miraba tan bella escena. Se encontraba solo en su habitación era el único de todo el lugar que no tenía acompañante algo que pidió a Roger para así poder concentrarse y no ser molestado por nadie.

Coloco la última pieza a su rompecabezas blanco excepto por una "L" gótica en una de sus esquinas, acto seguido alzo el puzzle y tiro todas las piezas al suelo así iniciando nuevamente su juego.

Near era un niño extraño por dentro y por fuera, o al menos así le veían sus compañeros, su cabello era blanco cual nieve, su piel blanca cual marfil, y complementando su vestimenta siempre de color blanco, si se estaba cerca parecía vivir cerca de un gran copo de nieve nunca derretido.

Lo más llamativo o en algunos casos terrorífico era su personalidad, tan fría y sombría siempre neutro no queriendo mostrar emoción alguna, casi parecía un robot y no humano.

A la edad de casi 12 años no tenía ningún amigo como lo hacían otros niños, prefería estar solo a convivir cerca de su especie llena de prepotencia, mentiras y "etiquetadores" como él los llamaba. Lo único que gustaba era jugar con sus juguetes variados, esparcidos en el suelo y agarrarse un mechón de pelo en señal de estar pensando.

Todos los niños lo veían raro ninguno se le acercaba a excepción de una que otra chica ocasionalmente preguntándole cosas irrelevantes como ¿por qué su cabello blanco? ¿O porque es tan solitario? O incluso su pequeña atracción al albino por parecerse a los personajes de sus "típicas novelas para adolescentes" o también llamado "Literatura absurda" era como llamaba a esos libros, cuando una de esas chicas se le acercaba y preguntaba.

No tenía tiempo para esas cosas ya que por ahora su vida estaba concentrada en lograr una de sus mayores aspiraciones…

Ser un buen sucesor de L…

Esa aspiración era también la de otros niños pero nadie se acercaba ante la gran mente de Near, ni siquiera a los talones…

A excepción de uno…

Mello…

Enemigo jurado de Near o al menos él se juró a sí mismo.

Los 2 eran polos opuestos tanto en la apariencia como en la personalidad mientras Near era calmado y neutral, Mello era impulsivo, se dejaba llevar por su emociones y la mayoría de las veces muy tosco (en especial con su amigo Matt).

Ni que se diga de su apariencia Near era todo blanco y Mello rubio largo de cabellera piel un tanto morena, ojos azules… (Y ni hablar de su vestimenta)

Como muchos él también era un aspirante a ser "L" algún día, las notas más perfectas que un profesor pudo a ver visto claro si no fuera porque esas notas eran opacadas por el peliblanco.

Como muchas veces Mello lo golpeaba o gritaba en su cara su profundo odio hacia el menor, conforme pasaba el tiempo llego acostumbrarse a esos golpes, algo que irrito aún más al rubio. Los años pasaron desde el día en que se conocieron y todo seguía igual los mismos insultos y los mismos golpes cerca del vientre y el rostro…

El puzzle fue armado de nuevo…

Pasos se oían venir directo a su cuarto…

Levanto el puzzle queriendo tirar las piezas de nuevo…

La puerta se abrió de una patada y con ella las piezas cayeron…

-¿Qué se te ofrece Mello?-Near fue el primero en hablar mientras rearmaba el juego sin dirigirle si quiera la vista a su dicho "intruso".

-Vaya pero mira que tenemos aquí un idiota esperando a ser golpeado-Se le acerco observando como este se hacía indiferente.

-Ok, ¿pero puedo saber porque Mello quiere golpearme?-Pregunto aún jugando.

"Este idiota ni mirarme hace ¿Quién se cree que es?" "aggghhh aún no sé porque no lo mato pero… ¿Por qué mataría a m…?"

-Dime… ¿acaso crees que incriminándome a mí por uso de cigarrillos no iba a descubrir al ratón bocón?-Se le acerco aún más amenazante pero nuevamente ignorado por el menor.

-No me importa que lo hayas descubierto solo que eres muy malo escondiendo cosas…-Dijo este sin ningún tono de arrepentimiento en la voz.

-¿¡Y a ti que te incumbe lo que haga o no!?

-Bueno… la nicotina mata neuronas y…

-¿¡Estás diciéndome que soy un tonto!?-Recrimino esta vez alzándolo por el cuello de su vestimenta y al fin enfrentándose cara a cara.

-Si no hubieras interrumpido te diría que esas cosas también afectaran tu salud si empiezas a fumarlas-sus ojos como luna eran fríos, sin ningún miedo a ser levantado del suelo y luego ser golpeado abruptamente en el estómago. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Mello no era el único que lo golpeaba.

-Pues para tu información "sr. genio", estas son de Matt yo no soy un idiota como él

-Entonces ¿Por qué no dices que son de él?-Miro a otro lado mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello, enrollarlo con su dedo y ver hacia el suelo con indiferencia.

-Porque somos amigos y los amigos no se delatan

-¿amigos?-Pronuncio ligeramente el peliblanco.

Amigos: Grupo de personas que se tratan por igual embarcando emociones como el respeto, tolerancia, solidaridad, etc.

Si bien Near sabía lo que significaban esas palabras no le encontraba sentido alguno para tener un amigo a menos que pueda ganar algo a cambio.

Amistad: Afecto personal, puro y desinteresado, compartido con otra persona, que nace y se fortalece con el trato.

-Sí, amigos ¿pero tú que vas a saber sobre eso?-Se burló mientras lo dejaba caer al suelo sin ningún cuidado.

Near simplemente se reincorporo tomando su peculiar manera de sentarse jugando nuevamente, como si esa caída no hubiera dolido, algo que no era cierto pero no se iba a importunar en demostrarlo.

Mello continuaba mirándolo hasta cansarse del profundo silencio y ser rompido por un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. El rubio lo golpeo directamente en el rostro haciendo que este cayera sobre sus juguetes, sin embargo no hubo reacción ni siquiera un "auch"… se levantó adolorido tomo una pequeña servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa y se la puso sobre la nariz para luego ver la sangre salida de ella.

Mello simplemente veía cada acción del pequeño que cada vez parecía más y más a un robot ni siquiera dolor expresaba.

Por unos instantes Mello se sintió mal por el pobre, tener que hacer esto solo para comprobar si Near era humano o no. "Demonios… ¿Desde cuándo me importa la humanidad de este?"

 **Flashback…**

-¿Para qué quieres mis cigarrillos?-Pregunto Matt desconfiado, le estaba dando los únicos 2 paquetes a su amigo quien se los pidió hace una hora.

-Necesito comprobar algo-Respondió Mello guardando los 2 paquetes en sus bolsillos.

-Adivinare, Near…-Pronuncio el pelirrojo para luego ver como Mello se dirigía a la puerta sin contestarle con alguna mentira luego de su deducción-Oye, recuerda no delatarme-Dijo por último, no era como si esta fuera la primera vez que Mello se inculpaba a sí mismo para más tarde golpear a Near y verificar si aún era humano, "los robots no sangran".

 **Fin flashback…**

-Si vuelves a abrir la boca me encargare de romper todo lo que tienes por cara no solo la nariz ¡Me oíste!-Miraba al peliblanco asentir suavemente dándole la espalda aun limpiándose las gotas de sangre, estuvo dispuesto a salir de ese lugar hasta que la baja voz del menor lo detuvo.

-Mello…-Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta-No soy un robot-Sin más volvió a su juego sin dirigir nuevamente su mirada al rubio, este simplemente dirigía su vista a la nada pensando en el menor, quien descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones al golpearlo pero…

-No sé de lo que estás hablando…-Dijo en lo alto.

"Near es demasiado inteligente como para darse cuenta recientemente seguro que esas conclusiones ya las había sacado hace semanas", pensaba el rubio. "Entonces ¿Por qué se dejó golpear? (Aparte de su debilidad física) tal vez simplemente para resolver mis dudas" "¿En serio soy tan obvio?" dio una última vista al pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Nate ahí "sentado" jugando como si el mundo le valiera un comino.

Miro cada una de sus facciones su cabello medio rizado caído por sobre su cara blanquecina, sus delicadas manos jugando con ese avioncito fingiendo ser uno de los tripulantes, la piel descubierta por la parte inferior de su camisa mostrando parte de su cuerpo nívea y un pequeño moretón verde…

Esperen ¿Un moretón? Mello seguía contemplando esa piel verde resaltada del cuerpo blanco del menor, ¿Quién se lo hizo? El único que podía golpearlo era él y nadie más y no podía ser Mello quien lo golpeo puesto a que ese moretón se veía que es de hace días y no recordaba golpearlo en ese tiempo.

Furioso e irritado salió por completo de la habitación dando un gran estruendo al cerrar la puerta y buscar al mal nacido que toco a Near.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del peliblanco este jugaba con uno de sus autos pero esta vez con una de sus sonrisas torcidas en el rostro feliz de que su nuevo agresor no se quede impune ante sus acciones.

A veces valía la pena ser golpeado y a la vez protegido pues aunque Mello lo odiaba, odiaba más cuando alguien se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima al menor, alguien que no fuera él.

Near sabia eso a la perfección y como él dijo antes no era un robot también sentía, sentía el dolor, siente la felicidad, y siente la satisfacción cuando Mello se le acerca aunque sea solo para gritarle, ese rubio era el único que se le acercaba, hablaba, tocaba sin miedo alguno y eso le daba una sensación de calidez aunque no lo demostrara su rostro.

Estaba confirmado Mello era el único que se acercaba a la palabra amigo…

Es lamentable que no a la palabra amistad…

...

Gracias por leer, este es el primer capítulo sé que es cortito pero espero escribir más en el futuro. Casi nada de acción en este capítulo lo se ¬¬ pero en el siguiente comienza toda la aventura :D

Espero que me den sus críticas acerca de cómo me salen Near y Mello puesto a que son personajes complicados y no quiero hacerlos muy OoC's (créanme me molesta cuando ponen a Near muy humano XD y a Mello muy magdalena) y si puede alguien por favor quien sea me diga cómo es la personalidad de Matt, sé que lo siguiente ofenderá pero bueno… ¬¬

Ni idea de quien era Matt, lo vi en el anime pero no le tome mucha importancia y lo deje como personaje de relleno, cuando empecé a leer fics fue cuando leí algo de él y yo… bueno ni comino a saber de él, estuve leyendo un poco y la verdad el personaje me agrada pero… como ya dije no le tome nada de relevancia incluido que no me gusta el MattxMello me aburre :( pero por alguna razón del universo… le tome cariño al MattxNear pero este fic no se tratara de ellos. Pero como Matt es un buen amigo de Mello y quisiera desarrollarlo en esta historia con un OC ya saben para que no se quede "forever alone".

Una pregunta ¿soy rara por que no estoy loca por Matt? Si es así díganmelo

Me dejo de tanto Bla… bla… bla… y espero sus Review publicare capitulo por semana.

Así que…

Bye Cuídense

Pd: Si ves por ahí que algún amigo tuyo o familiar, niño pequeño o lo que sea, sufre Bulling ayúdalo a que hable con alguien acerca de ese trato y castigar a ese agresor. Por favor (¿Qué creen que no me duele cuando Mello golpea al pobre de Near?)

Pd 2:Como este capitulo seguro les parecio aburrido les dejo a su elección la escena que llevara el siguiente capitulo ¿Quieren un poco de MelloxMatt o de una maldita vez que empiece lo interesante y me deje de tanta burrada?


	2. Chapter 2Agua y fuego- Primera parte

Hola he aquí el segundo capítulo, una cosa ya que las clases han empezado tal vez me tarde en subir los siguientes capítulos pero hare lo posible por no tardar mucho.

Agradesco de corazón a esas personitas que me enviaron review las amo, y a los demás lectores que se quedaron en silencio también los amo espero no defraudarlos con este fic.

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

Hasta ahora solo llevo alguno que otro fic y me di cuenta que si escribo todo a la rápida yo misma me quedo inconforme y me aburre la idea (si vieran tengo varios documentos en mi computadora son fics que nunca verán la luz). Así que este fic lo llevare un poquito más hondo tal vez a escenas donde solo me profundice con un personaje (tal y como lo va a ser este capítulo) no quiero aburrir a nadie pero pienso que así yo quedo contenta con mi trabajo, porque aun que esta historia este empezando no quiero para nada abandonarla.

Espero que entiendan, lamentablemente en este capítulo no aparecerá Near ni en el siguiente (Repito quiero profundizar con los personajes).

 ** _Advertencias:_** Esto es yaoi o Shonen ai (como ustedes prefieran llamarlo) chicoxchico si no te gusta el género te solicito retirarte y buscar algo que si sea de tu agrado, porque más tarde no quiero insultos acerca de ese tema.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Death Note no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera, toda la serie seria yaoi. La idea es de Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata, y convertida en anime gracias a Madhouse.

Esto es para entretener y para que yo practique un poco más mi forma de redactar pues aún soy una novata.

Disfrútenlo…

 ** _Agua y fuego- Primera parte-El error de fuego_**

Las sirenas de la ambulancia se oían desde la puerta principal de Wammy's transportando a un chico mal herido de más o menos 13 años todos los demás miraban desde la ventana en sus respectivas habitaciones, curiosos a saber el castigo del joven más popular del orfanato.

Las puertas blancas de la ambulancia se cerraron dando marcha al hospital más cercano, Roger pidió a uno de los maestros acompañar al joven Jaime Freez mejor conocido como "Alan" mientras él se encargaba del agresor de este.

Roger entro a la Wammy's suspirando pesadamente mientras sacudia la nieve de su abrigo con una mano dio un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz resignado, porque esta vez las cosas serian diferentes. Todos los niños estaban asustados pues aunque Roger era cariñoso con ellos sus castigos eran los peores.

Jaime Freez (Alan) es un chico de 14 años muy alto de estatura, piel casi amarillenta de cabello rubio y ojos color café claro, de nacionalidad americana, huérfano de madre, abandonado por su padre a los 7 años y está en el puesto octavo para ser sucesor de L.

Este como otros también anhelaba en ocupar el nombre de L algún día pero esas esperanzas se iban cuesta abajo por culpa de los 7 de arriba encabezando la lista por Near. Desde que llego al orfanato su empeño ha sido uno de los mejores pero no muy destacable puesto a que también tenía problemas de ira muy severos.

Conforme crecía aceptaba ser solo un niño más del orfanato hasta que llego Near. Ese niño que de un momento a otro era el mejor de todos. Lo aborrecía en serio.

El niño en si era un problema un bicho raro ante sus ojos, recuerdos malos con ese niño peliblanco pasaban muchas veces por su cabeza.

Grupos de a 2 donde a veces le tocaba trabajar con Near. Tareas que Near completaba al dia siguiente ignorando la opinión de Alan (o todo compañero en general)

Clases en las que Jaime daba su criterio pero estos eran apagadas por los pensamientos y dictámenes del peliblanco.

No importaba cuanto se esforzara de nada serviría con él, pero aunque no se crea la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando se confesó a una chica linda de 12 años tierna y amigable, pero está rechazo sus sentimientos argumentando su verdadero "amor" hacia Near.

Furioso, humillado (ni el amor le ganaba a ese enano) un día en el que la temporada de frio empezaba, la nieve caía sin detenerse y el frio estaba amenazante, decidió sacarlo a fuerzas de la soledad de su habitación a rastras hasta llevarlo al patio trasero de la Wammy,s House donde nadie saldría por el frio azotador, un lugar que nadie vería desde sus ventanas por la densa nieve, el lugar perfecto para golpearlo.

Lo arrojó al suelo sin miedo alguno lastimándolo se acercó a patearlo en el estómago mientras le gritaba todo lo reprimido por mucho tiempo, lo golpeo en el rostro un singular número de veces y por ultimo lo alzo de sus cabellos blancos amenazándolo con una navaja suiza roja.

-Si le cuentas de esto a alguien despídete de todos tus miembros -Miraba como la sangre recorría de su nariz y boca mientras mencionaba aquellas palabras alzándolo en lo alto.

-Y tu podrías olvidarte de la palabra "libertad" ya que el desmembramiento es un crimen-Respondió sin ningún sentimiento de temor al decir esa frase, el mayor rojo de la ira lo tumbo cerca de un poste de madera causándole un fuerte dolor en la parte inferior de la espalda.

Este simplemente sonrió triunfante y marcho, total Alan no era el único que lo golpeaba ¿Quién podría sospechar?

Dejo a Near sangrando en el patio trasero entro a la Wammy's dirigiéndose a su cuarto quiso abrir la puerta cuando Mello se le acerco con 2 paquetes de cigarrillo en mano.

-Oye… ammhh -Dudo un poco-¿Has visto a-al… idiota de Near?-No le gustaba preguntar por el pequeño pero hace una hora que lo buscaba y no daba con su paradero.

-No, lo siento-Mintió-¿Por qué no preguntas a otros?

-Todos están en sus habitaciones hace mucho frio-Tu eres el único que sale sin abrigo.

-Siempre llevo mi navaja es muy "caliente"-Dijo mostrando su "juguete".

-Bueno adiós-Se despidió el rubio, dejando al otro joven más aliviado "¿y si Mello me descubre?, No, hay demasiados en este lugar para que yo sea el único sospechoso, además esa rata de laboratorio no puede abrir la bocota".

Entro satisfecho a su cómoda y caliente habitación recostándose alegre sin importarle la salud del menor.

Lástima que esa alegría y satisfacción no duro mucho pues 6 días después se encontraba en el hospital con un yeso en el brazo derecho, otro en la pierna izquierda, no sentía la mitad del rostro y llevaba un cuello ortopédico. Sentía un gran dolor en la espalda y todo el cuerpo en general. "Maldita sea" "Me las pagaras Near"

Mientras tanto en la Wammy's House Mihael se hallaba en la oficina de Roger sentado en una silla degustando un chocolate sin importarle las reprimendas y el castigo de este. Total ya estaba acostumbrado. Ni que fuera la primera vez golpeando a otros.

-Mello tu acciones de este día no han sido las mejores y por ende deberé darte un castigo aparte del tema con los cigarrillos-Trataba de mantener paciencia ante el joven rebelde.

-Sí, cuando vuelva me disculpare, no tengo todo el día solo dígame mi castigo-Comía su barra de chocolate despreciando las palabras del director no le importaba en lo minimo la conversación, hasta que oyó un golpe sobre la mesa hecha por el mayor, sobresaltándolo pero no lo suficiente como para que ponga verdadera atención al asunto, dirigió su mirada seca al director masticando lentamente el chocolate dando a conocer su superioridad ante el adulto aunque este solo fuera un adolescente.

-¡Mello! casi matas a tu compañero si no fuera por la influencia de L, ya estarías en una correccional de menores…-Parado en frente de él molesto, sus facciones ya dañadas por el paso del tiempo temblaban a lo igual que sus arrugas incrementaban en su cara.

-Escúchame bien- cruzo sus dedos apoyando los 2 codos separados sobre la mesa, dando un leve suspiro-Primero tus reservas de chocolate serán reducidas 3 al día.

Fue como un puñal en su corazón y cerebro.

-Segundo tendrás una habitación aparte… sin compañía alguna-Ok esto nunca había pasado.

-Pero…-Mihael trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Roger deteniéndolo en el acto.

-Esto será para que recapacites tus acciones y proteger al jovenMatt, deberás tomar terapias con la psicóloga y dejaras esa actitud que tienes con tus compañeros de lo contrario hablare con el joven "L"… -Dio un suspiro apartando la vista al suelo-…sobre tu puesto en la sucesión de su persona…-Eso lo derrumbo todo.

-Espere un momento…-Dejo caer suchocolate en mano para luego tomar pie posicionando sus manos en el escritorio desgarrándolos con el contacto, sus ojos retraídos se dirigieron ante la mirada de Roger con un deje de preocupación en ellos, respiraba una y otra vez asustado, nunca antes lo habían amenazado o castigado de esa forma.

-¡Me esforcé mucho para llegar a donde estoy y no puedo perderlo por culpa de una estúpida pelea!-Gritaba al adulto desesperado, siempre dejándose llevar por sus emociones, pero en esta ocasión tenia excusa para hacerlo.

-Entonces… harás caso a mis palabras y se reformara de una manera u otra o si no…-Decir eso era difícil, Mello… un joven prometedor para suplantar a L, un día que este muriera, dejarlo de fuera no iba ser poca cosa incluso le dolía ver al rubio, de esa forma, tan asustado tan vulnerable a una simple oración como esa, pues Roger escuchaba las anhelaciones de Mello cuando era un niño, cuando este daba todo de sí para superar a todos a costa de su propia salud. Pues Roger varias noches lo encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando o dormido frente a un libro.

-¡NO, NO LO DIGA CAMBIARE SE LO PROMETO!-Casi al borde del colapso, sentó nuevamente con los ojos vidriosos, agitado.

-Usted me da su palabra-Dijo el adulto firme-así que deberá cumplir su promesa, ¿correcto?-Reitero.

-Si-Respondió apenas audible-¿Hay algo más sobre… e-el castigo?-No podía más que mirar al suelo tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Al borde del desmayo. Tomando su frente con una mano.

-Tendrá deberes extra por 2 meses, no podrá salir de su habitación desde las 9 p.m., sus horarios de salida y entrada serán supervisados por mi persona y como último deberá pasar un tiempo con el joven Near-Lo último dicho lo saco de sus pensamientos sus ojos agrandaron a mas no poder, ¿Había oído bien? O solo fue una alucinación de su alterada mente, alzo la vista al mayor perplejo, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de broma a ese castigo pero al ver que todo lo decía con total seriedad, frunció el ceño a no dar más.

-¿¡Por qué!?-Alzo la voz.

-Joven Mihael yo vi cuando usted llego a este establecimiento, su conducta no era tan diferente a la de ahora pero usted era un joven amable y solidario pero cuando llego el joven Near usted cambio radicalmente a lo que es hoy-Explico mirando la nieve caer desde la ventana ya calmado de los sucesos anteriores.

-No entiendes ese idio…-Se corrigió- perdón, Near vino aquí solo para asquearme la vida y no creo soportar su estú… su cara por mucho tiempo-Replico a voz fuerte pues era cierto que tan solo ver la cara de Near le daba unas grandes ansias de golpearlo pero también ¿abra…zar…lo?

-Yo pienso que usted y el joven pueden llevarse bien…

-¿Llevarnos bien?-Adopto una sonrisa socarrona olvidándose del verdadero punto en esta conversación.

-Si

-¿Esta bromeando cierto? Near y yo somos como el sol y la luna muy diferentes el uno del otro. Usted sabe, si usted vierte agua y aceite en un solo lugar estos preferirán no mezclarse debido a sus diferentes componentes, también recalcare que como fuego y agua estos nunca estarán cerca del otro porque estos se destruyen a sí mismos, el agua apagara el fuego o el fuego evaporara el agua-Tomo varios ejemplos para evitar esa parte del castigo sonriente a un logro pues el último ejemplo fue dado desde la mismísima boca de Near en una de sus tantísimas conversaciones terminada siempre con un golpe.

El silencio reino, Mello tomándose eso como fin de la conversación y también fin del asunto con Near quiso irse cuando el mismísimo Roger rompió el silencio.

-Usted mismo lo dijo…-Se detuvo antes de tomar el mango de la puerta volviendo su mirada al adulto-Ustedes son como el fuego y el agua, protegiéndose entre sí.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Agua apagara las flamas de fuego porque sabe el daño que hace cuando este se libera sin ningún cuidado y fuego evaporara a agua dejándolo libre sabiendo que este volverá si vuelve a enloquecer.

-Roger… fuego y agua se destruyen entre sí, además… no hable como si fueran personas son 2 cosas materiales de la naturaleza ninguno sabe por qué destruye al otro son puras tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?-Se dio la vuelta mirando al joven mientras se acercaba a él tomándolo de los hombros-Usted me dijo que tú y Near son como agua y fuego ustedes son seres vivos y piensan y cuando asemejan cosas materiales con seres vivos fácilmente puedo darles un pensamiento individual a esas "tonterías"-Mello escuchaba cada palabra sorprendido ante las palabras pronunciadas, pensando y reflexionando un momento pues el mayor tenía razón.

 **"Mello… somos como agua y fuego, agua apagara a fuego y fuego evaporara a agua"**

Recordó las palabras exactas de ese día sin un deje de error pues ese día estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera pensó bien cuando las escucho.

Pues ahora lo hacía, fue como un golpe al rostro. ¿Eso era lo que Near trato de decir? ¿O las palabras de Roger aun le parecían una estupidez?

Sol calienta y Luna enfría, frio como la nieve si te sumerges en ella y sol como un abrazo cálido al cuerpo pero… si te quedas demasiado en el frio de la noche esta te congelara sin remedio o si te quedas en el abrazo cálido del sol este te calentara demasiado y morirás asfixiado en las llamas de este. Nadie sobrevive sin la ayuda del otro.

Agua y aceite estos prefieren repelerse y no mezclarse pero es suficiente con dar vueltas a la mescla con una cuchara y listo mesclados pues aunque sean diferentes en sustancia solo un pequeño empujoncito y se ve las similitudes de estos.

Sol y luna, agua y aceite, fuego y agua. Ambas cosas tan diferentes pero aun así tan iguales necesitados uno del otro… pensarlo solamente creaba una locura de enmarañas en una joven de mente dotada como la de Mihael.

-¿Por qué…?-Hizo pausa un momento para dar un casi inaudible suspiro- ¿Por qué debo pasar tiempo con él?

-Ya se lo dije, creo que ustedes 2 pueden llevarse bien además, Near es un joven calmado y neutro tal vez pueda enseñarle algo- Mello bufo por lo bajo enojado, "Él, ¿enseñarme a mí? Si como no"-También usted podría enseñarle algo-Retomo la conversación sonriendo al rubio con un gesto paternal-Near tiene la mente dotada pero no le caería mal tener un buen rendimiento físico.

-Puff si usted supiera lo que sufre en gimnasia-Se burlaba el rubio.

Ambos se miraron un momento como padre e hijo, riendo estruendosamente imaginándose a Near lanzar un balón y que este no llegaba ni a la mitad de la cancha, Roger se dio cuenta de la burla hacia el peliblanco carraspeo un poco, volvió a la seriedad del asunto pero aun riendo mentalmente. Mientras en otro lado de la Wammy's un pequeño de blanco estornudaba casi audible.

-Bueno, puede marcharse, su castigo empieza desde hoy, recuerda lo que hablamos Mello esta será tu última oportunidad-Empujaba gentilmente a Mello hasta la puerta.

-Está bien, Roger ¿Cuándo me mudo?...

Aquí termina el capítulo…

Una aclaración los sucesos de este capítulo tendrán un poco más de relevancia en los siguientes capítulos tanto así que Jaime volverá a aparecer por eso lo describí.

Decidí subir 2 capítulos recuerden tal vez no suba a tiempo los siguientes.


	3. Chapter 3 Agua y fuego-Segunda parte

**_Advertencias:_** Esto es yaoi o Shonen ai (como ustedes prefieran llamarlo) chicoxchico si no te gusta el género te solicito retirarte y buscar algo que si sea de tu agrado, porque más tarde no quiero insultos acerca de ese tema.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Death Note no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera, toda la serie seria yaoi. La idea es de Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata, y convertida en anime gracias a Madhouse.

Esto es para entretener y para que yo practique un poco más mi forma de redactar pues aún soy una novata.

Disfrútenlo…

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo para apresurar las cosas, quiero decir que Matt es un personaje que me ha llegado a agradar, pero como mencione antes el MxM no me gusta asi que este lo hice medio personal ¿porque? Dándome el tiempo lei uno que otro fic de esta pareja pero aunque me gustaron ninguna me hizo agarrarle el gusto, asi que para satisfacer mi propia mentalidad cada vez que leia esos fics hice este capitulo especial para todas a las que les gusta y a las que no (espero complacer a ambos bandos)

Otra cosita he descubierto que Mello no es Mello sin sus palabrotas y como a mi no me gusta decirlas las escribire a medias de esta forma "mier..." se ven alguna mala palabra asi sera que la dijo con profundo enfacis ¿ok?

Empezemos…

 ** _Agua y fuego-Segunda parte-El mejor amigo_**

Luego de esa conversación, no volvieron a dirigir palabra alguna, Mello tuvo que faltar 2 días a clase por la trasladación de cuartos (digamos que esto último no le hizo sentir para nada mal)

-Vaya me quedare taaan solito-Dijo Matt pegado a la pantalla de su videojuego luego de que Mello le diera las malas noticias.

-Si Matt se te va taaan triste-Ironizo Mello a la poca atención que su amigo le daba mientras empacaba su maleta.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así-Puso pausa al juego para dirigirse a su amigo-Ya sé que me vas a extrañar -Se le acercó para pellizcar la mejilla derecha del rubio haciendo que Mello le dirigiera una mirada asesina-Además esto lo hacen para mi protección-Se apuntó como todo un vanidoso, Mello le mostro un puño para que dejase de abrir tanto la boca. El pelirrojo solo rio en lo bajo, se acercó al lado del oji-azul para ayudarlo a cerrar por completo la maleta de un solo empujón.

-Lo digo en broma Mello- se puso serio mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa-Sé que nunca me harías daño además yo puedo protegerme solo-Mello lo miro pero ya no tan enojado como antes-Te extrañare amigo-Dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio transmitiéndole toda la confianza y el lazo de amistad que formaron durante tantos años, Mello sonrió, siempre bromeaban entre si peleando, jugando y aunque a veces se pasaban de la raya ninguno podría haber pedido un mejor amigo que el otro-Extrañare tus ronquidos, las envolturas de chocolate en el piso, tus ataques de locura por Near-Ok eso arruino la magia del momento, Mello se alejó otra vez enojado.

-Jajajaja siempre te enojas por todo-saco un cigarrillo, prendiéndolo inmediatamente, respiro ese suave sabor a nicotina para luego dejar salir esa nube de humo dentro de la habitación, uno de los vicios que al mayor no le agradaban para nada.

-Sabes tal vez no sea tan malo mudarme-Pensó en voz alta, mirando de reojo a Matt.

-¿Qué? Acaso aun te molesta-Tomo una bocanada de humo-esto- se la hecho encima a Mello para que este solo se alejara mostrando asco ante ese horrible aroma-agghh ¡Matt!-Le regaño, alzo el puño para golpearlo pero recordó la advertencia de Roger haciendo que se detuviera.

-Sabes Matt-Fingió una muy mala sonrisa tan mala que asustaría a un niño pequeño-Uno de los profesores menciono un nuevo ingresado…

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Se quejó el pelirrojo como niño pequeño-Pero si ya tenía planes para esta habitación, mira aquí iba a poner el nuevo televisor, aquí las 2 consolas y aquí el…- Mello simplemente contenía sus ganas por golpearlo y cada que lo oía solo hacía que a este le salga una nueva vena en la frente.

-Aggghh ahora por un mocoso se me fueron los planes-Miro al suelo casi dramatizando cuando alzo la vista para encontrarse con el rubio mirando a otro lado-Oye Mello… ¿me estas escuchando?

-Sera mejor que calles o no responderé a mis actos-Tomo su maleta dispuesto a irse, cuando Matt volvió a la mirada de antes.

Suspiro un poco.

-Adiós… Mihael Keehl- Extendió su mano en señal de despedida.

-Adiós… Mail Jeevas…-Estrecho la mano de Matt para luego atraerlo hacia él y darle un abrazo, un abrazo que fue bien recibido por su amigo de infancia.

La amistad de ambos chicos era singular y única un día podías verlos discutir y llegar a los golpes y la blasfemia pero al siguiente caminaban y charlaban juntos como si nada.

Apoyándose entre sí, sin importar que, otros chicos también fueran sus "amigos" o como ellos los llamaban "mascotas humanas" pues estos servían a sus "amos" en cualquier momento, pues a diferencia de los animales ellos te entendían y al rato hacían lo que querías.

Solo bastaba usar un poco de psicología o mostrar sus puños y listo te obedecían, un truco utilizado varias veces en especial con los chicos.

Y vaya que les iba bien con las chicas solo bastaba acercárseles decirles cosas bonitas y listo, se derretían como helado en verano y obviamente volverse ciegas de amor por este par.

Aunque todos en ese lugar son superdotados también son humanos, manipulables e ingenuos. (Muy pocos los que no caían en las artimañas, encabezandos por Near)

Pero entre los 2 ninguno caía en las tretas del otro y en caso de que lo hacían se los devolvían con todo y extra.

 ** _…Flashback…_**

Conocidos desde que Mello llego al orfanato a la edad de 6 años, cada recordatorio de esa infancia los mata de risas a ambos, ya que Mihael era muy bajito para su edad.

-Parecías una niña pequeñita de 4… amigo jajajaja…-Se reía Matt al recordar esos tiempos

-Y mira el destino, ahora soy mucho más alto que tu-Dijo mientras sonreía vanidoso y ver si con eso cerraba la bocota.

-Sí, pero eso no quita que aun parezcas una niña jajajaja-Las carcajadas resonaron por toda la habitación mientras era estrangulado por un Mello furioso.

 **…**

 **-** Hola, mi nombre es Mello ¿y el tuyo?-Decía una voz chillona, a lo bajo mientras saludaba a su compañero de cuarto emocionado.

-Eso no te incumbe niña-Respondió sin dirigirle mirada alguna mientras jugaba Mario.

-¿Niña?

-¡Sí! ¡NIÑA! Ahora déjame en paz ¿no ves que estoy jugando?-Recalco irritado, odiaba cuando lo interrumpían y si alguien lo estorbaba lo metía en su lugar sea niño, niña o adulto

-¿Niña?-Volvía a preguntar mientras sus manos se formaban en puños

-arrggghhh te dije que…-Fue interrumpido cuando aquella "niña" lo levanto del suelo jalándolo por su camiseta y estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¿¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS NIÑA!? YO SOY NIÑO ¿¡Y TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!? ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?-Gritaba a todo dar asustando al "pequeño" de 5 enfrentándolo cara a cara parándose de puntillas.

-M-Matt…-Respondió atemorizado, nunca antes le había pasado con uno de sus antiguos compañeros por lo general él los asustaba a ellos por su altitud y vaya que esto era un golpe bajo a su orgullo estaba siendo vencido por un pequeñito de mejillas rosadas.

-Muy bien, ahora puedes volver a tus tontos videojuegos-Lo dejo en paz luego de haberlo tirado al suelo.

-Si…-Volvió a su juego aun demostrando la sorpresa y espanto en su cara "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

…

-Jajajajajaja-Mello estallaba en carcajadas mientras Matt miraba a otro lado avergonzado-Menudo susto que te di ese día jajaja.

-ja ja ja ¿es lo único que sabes decir?...-Dijo con sarcasmo antes de retirarse dejando a Mello ahogándose con sus risas en paz.

-¡hey! ¿A dónde vas? "M-Matt…" jajaja

…

Mihael se quedó en el cuarto de Mail durante mucho tiempo, y vaya sorpresa pues ese cuarto se consideraba maldito ya que nadie aparte de Matt duraba arriba de 2 días.

Los valientes que decidían comprobar esa ridiculez de maldición pasaban las peores noches de su vida. Una maldición inventada por el mismísimo pelirrojo.

"Game Over" Se escuchó desde la pantalla del computador.

-Sí, supere mi puntuación-Festejaba Matt, danzando su baile de la victoria dando pisadas fuertes en el suelo a las 3 de la mañana mientras un rubio se tapaba la cara con la almohada tratando de dormir "vaya segundo día"

-Oye-Llamo la atención del más alto por sexta vez en la noche- ¿puedes irte a dormir de una vez?-Grito confrontándolo cara a cara, con ojeras enormes en sus ojos ya que desde ayer no lo dejo dormir toda la noche desvelándose con sus videojuegos.

Oh si, la "maldición" había empezado y el siguiente seria ese pequeño de 6 años. Mientras Matt sonreía de lado satisfecho entro a su cama luego de dar un leve "ok" a su compañero. Todo el cuarto fue oscurecido en un silencio pulcro, mientras la luz de la luna pasaba de entre la ventana el perfecto escenario para dormir en paz.

Sus ojos azules brillaron ante la serenidad de la escena cayendo así en los brazos de Morfeo…

Lástima que no duro ni 5 minutos.

-Crrrggggghh fiiiuuuu… Crrrggggghh fiiiuuuu…-Los ronquidos de Matt llenaron la habitación por completo. "Solo unos ronquidos más y listo, se largara dejándome en paz"- Crrrggggghh fiiiuuuu…

Entre abrió un poco el ojo viendo como su compañero se levantó cual muerto viviente de su tumba y…

-¡MUY BIEN, SE ACABO!-Grito a pulmón.

"¡Pero que…!"

Algunos cuentan que esa noche la maldición acabo, otros dicen que Mello hizo algún trato con el demonio, lo único que se sabe a ciencia cierta es que ese día… Matt durmió en el pasillo…

…

-Aun me duele esa patada…-Dijo el pelirrojo frotándose la parte inferior de su espalda.

-Y bien merecida te la tenías-Cruzo de brazos recordando esos tiempos con GRAN satisfacción.

…

Los años pasaron nadie se creía que el antisocial de Matt y ese pequeño de mirada asesina (y cachetes rosados) se hicieran amigos. Claro que eso tardo mucho tiempo pero en algún momento empezaron a conocerse, confiarse entre sí abiertamente, siempre juntos sin la menor intención de separarse como los buenos amigos que eran. Pues Matt era el único que soportaba al temperamental de Mello.

Tanto así que una noche de navidad la confianza llego hasta el limite cuando uno de ellos decidio mencionar su nombre, ese día mostraron lo mucho que se apreciaban entre si pues el nombre no era cualquier cosa en esta institución, una de las reglas era cuidar el nombre como el mayor secreto de tu vida cuidarlo como un tesoro pues mantener la identidad oculta era primordial si algún día querías ser sucesor de L.

…

-¿Qué me regalaras?... ¿un videojuego?...-Decía ansioso- Pero si es una simple pelota no la quiero-Dijo Matt cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-No que dicen: ¿"La intención es lo que cuenta"?-Respondió Mello mirándolo cansado de sus tonterías.

-Oye aquí también ganamos dinero que nos da L por sus casos y no es poco.

-ahhh no, no es un videojuego y ni creas que usare ese dinero para algo tan absurdo.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera para tu amigo del alma-Empezó a dramatizar.

-Si sigues así un día no sabré si eres Matt o un payaso-Exclamo sobándose la sien "dame paciencia, señor"

-naahh no importa igual todas las chicas me regalaron muchos videojuegos…

La sala estaba vacía el árbol navideño alumbraba todo el lugar la nieve caía silenciosa reflejándose por las ventanas, la chimenea estaba encendida adecuándose un poco más al ambiente de estas fechas.

Los 2 bajaron a hurtadillas de su habitación para verificar el contenido de los regalos antes de tiempo mientras todos dormían en sus placidas camas, Mello convenció a Matt de bajar junto a él diciendo que así podrían revisar sus regalos antes de tiempo así bajaron hasta la sala con sus respectivas piyamas.

Matt no habría ningún regalo pero ya había jugado suficientes juegos como para darse cuenta cuales eran paquetes con videojuegos y cuáles no. Todo ese tiempo Mello no hacía más que observarlo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos y si no tienes nada que darme yo tampoco te daré tu rega…

-Mihael Keehl…-Dijo sin más el rubio mirando al suelo sorprendiendo al menor.

-M-Mello…-Pronuncio en un susurro, tratando de asimilar lo ultimo dicho.

-Mihael Keehl…-Volvió a repetir levantando la vista-Mihael Keehl ese es mi nombre-Matt dejo sus regalos caer no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban "¿Enserio pero porque…?"-Matt yo… tu sabes que yo no confió en nadie aquí… pero… yo si confió en ti Matt-Decía con pura sinceridad ni una pisca de duda ni como si fuera una simple broma con un nombre falso, fue algo inexplicable, toda la vida de Matt hasta que llego al orfanato eran puras mentiras incluso la relación de sus padres era un estrecho camino de infidelidad, ni siquiera con los profesores o demás compañeros decía la verdad solo con Mello. De un momento a otro su corazón empezó a latir siendo el único ruido dentro de esa habitación acompañado con las fervientes llamas de la chimenea ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era inexplicable un sentimiento nunca antes sentido ese sentimiento que te dice "no estás solo yo estoy contigo" Mello… el único amigo verdadero que tendrá en este orfanato el único que le hizo ver el sol resplandecer por las mañanas y disfrutar de lo simple en vez de algo tan costoso como lo que es la tecnología fría y carente de sentimientos, hasta hace año su mundo estaba rodeado de puro frio lleno de engaños y creyendo que los problemas de otros son sus propios problemas no los problemas de él, tal vez por eso no le interesaba ser el sucesor de L, pero Mello ese chico de cabellos como sol lo trajo al mundo a un mundo problemático, lleno de maldad y estafas, pero también con sentimientos, los sentimientos de las personas que creen que este mundo si puede ser salvado y que este mundo no está podrido… Mello… Mihael Keehl…

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? No supo cuando sus ojos humedecieron y las lágrimas cayeron en silencio sin querer parar.

-Matt… ¿estas bi…?-Fue callado por un golpe en el rostro, casi se tumba hacia atrás cuando fue agarrado por el cuello de su piyama el pelirrojo lo acerco a él, su rostro reflejaba enojo, sorpresa, tristeza era un sin fin de emociones.

-Matt ¿Qué diablos…?

-¿¡PORQUE!?-Grito llorando enfrente de Mello sintiendo como se rompía por dentro por ese mar de confusiones que crecía dentro de él-¡Tu… tu sabes que debemos guardar nuestros nombres no decírselo nunca a nadie!-Gritaba ferozmente mirando al suelo mientras agarraba por los hombros a Mello como una fiera queriendo desgarrar a su presa-¡Arruinaste todo idiota! Ahora me odiaras igual que Near…

-Matt… cálmate-Antes le hubiera devuelto ese golpe pero estaba tan sorprendido y preocupado por la reacción del menor que no tenía ni la voluntad de mover el cuerpo.

-T-tú me contabas… lo mucho que quieres ser sucesor de… L ¿Por qué arruinaste… todo? ¿Qué tal si…?-Sacudía y se jalaba los cabellos desesperado -¿Qué tal si se entera?-su respiración era más agitada-Tus sueño se irán… todo por mi ¡culpa! -Las lágrimas salían como un manantial por primera vez en su vida se sentía preocupado por alguien, "preocupado por alguien" ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué estaba así de frustrado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable por la estupidez de una persona?

¿Porque?... Porque esa persona era Mello…

Se tendió en el suelo golpeándolo sin cesar queriendo lastimarse para nunca volver a jugar o fumar. Cuando fue detenido por el abrazo de Mello. Su corazón latió aún más rápido doloroso a cada sonido palpitante.

-Matt… cálmate, no… quiero que te hagas daño, gracias.

-No deberías… agradecérmelo por mi culpa ya no serás sucesor de L…-Se lamentaba humedeciendo el hombro del mayor por la humedad de sus lágrimas.

-No, soy consciente de lo que hago y si hago esto es porque yo te aprecio Matt-Profundizo ese simple abrazo calmando de a poco al pelirrojo, hipaba con cada segundo aferrándose a las ropas negras de Mello tratando de buscar consuelo en ellas.

-Mail Jeevas-Pronuncio en un susurro-Mi nombre es Mail Jeevas-Se separó un poco de Mello quedando los 2 frente a frente-Ni se te ocurra olvidarlo porque yo no olvidare el tuyo-Mello solo sonrió "Y luego a mí me llaman impulsivo"

Solo un nombre y un apellido bastaban para mostrar el nivel de confianza que se tenía el uno con el otro. El silencio volvió, Matt se tranquilizó luego de varios minutos, tuvo la suerte de que todos durmieran odiaría que vean su debilidad, noto como Mello le daba la espalda para más tarde mostrar una caja rectangular envuelto en un paquete de regalo.

-Toma si te compre un estúpido videojuego-Se lo paso a su amigo y este al mismo tiempo lo tomo entre sus brazos apretándolo entre su pecho, este sería especial fuera el juego que sea lo apreciaría, apreciaría el regalo de su mejor amigo pero algo le comenzaba a surgir por la mente su corazón no paraba de latir y las mejillas aun ardían en un sonrojo muy notorio y aun que tratara de ocultarlo sería algo inútil, no es como si fuera la primera vez que le pasaba algo parecido pero esta vez era como si ese sentimiento se hubiera multiplicado a 1000 de un momento a otro. Debía saber si…

-Mello… yo tengo tu regalo de navidad, pero antes podría…-Estaba nervioso pues debía averiguar si era la persona o solo un amigo al que apreciaría y ayudaría el resto de su vida.

-Ya te di 2 regalos, no pienso darte otro-Matt bajo la cabeza su corazón aun latía y no pensaba durar mucho con ese dolor.

Mello solo suspiro él también quería averiguar si fue exceso de aprecio y confianza o… lo otro.

-Está bien pero te advierto que será mucho chocolate.

-Muy bien…-Sonrió.

Solo tenían que acercarse después de todo solo estaban a un centímetro de distancia, nerviosos unieron sus labios en un suave beso que más tarde se transformó en uno más profundo mientras recorrían sus bocas entre si Matt saboreaba ese dulzor agrio a chocolate de los finos y tibios labios de Mello. Mientras que Mello percibía ese ligero toque de nicotina en Matt un sabor un tanto agridulce en su opinión así duraron unos segundos cuando decidieron separarse mirando a otro lado sonrojados.

-¿S-Sentiste algo?-Pregunto Mello

Matt dirigió 2 dedos a sus labios aun sintiendo el contacto de esos labios sabor chocolate pero aunque le haya gustado y disfrutaría de hacerlo otra vez no sintió nada, no sintió ese sentimiento llamado "amor".

-No…-respondió suave-¿Y tú?-Mello simplemente negó con la cabeza, por lo menos ahora si sabían que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era nada más que amistad. Tal vez deseo, por dormir los 2 juntos en una sola habitación después de todo ambos eran bien parecidos.

-Pero…-Empezó a hablar Mello-No me molestaría hacerlo de nuevo-Dirigió su vista a otro lado tratando de evitar el sonrojo, Matt amplio su sonrisa dejando que su actitud altanera surgiera de nuevo.

-Tampoco a mí me molestaría…-Respondió Matt volviendo a ese tono altanero y esta vez un poco seductor. Mello se acercó a él, tomándolo por la mejilla con suavidad mientras sus labios se acercaban nuevamente.

-¿Esto me costara más chocolate?-Pregunto divertido mientras enredaba sus brazos sobre el cuello de Mihael.

-No, esto es gratis-Respondió sonriéndole antes de volver a juntar sus labios en otro cálido beso.

 ** _…FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_**

El abrazo aún continuaba cada uno por su lado recordando los viejos tiempo, algunos buenos, algunos malos, pero no importaba cual fuera el recuerdo los 2 siempre estaban en ellos juntos.

-Oigan chicos si saben que solo se mudara a la habitación de al fondo ¿cierto?-Interrumpió una voz femenina atrás de la puerta, sacándolos de esa escena tan emotiva, Mello gruño fuertemente maldiciendo mentalmente a la persona detrás de la puerta, Matt simplemente rio típico de Mello.

-Bueno… nos vemos a la hora de la cena-Dijo el pelirrojo, volviendo a su juego.

-Sí y a ver si el nuevo te saca este maldito vicio-Le arrebato el cigarrillo de la mano de Matt para luego tirarlo y pisarlo con deleite.

-No lo creo, además ese nuevo no durara ni un día aquí dentro-Dijo Matt retomando asiento cerca de sus valiosos videojuegos.

-No me digas que otra vez con la "maldición"-Se frotaba el puente de la nariz cansado y molesto al mismo tiempo entonces antes de que alguien por aquí saliera con un brazo roto prefirió de una vez trasladarse a su nuevo cuarto- Ya es tarde, adiós-Abrió la puerta observando a la señorita con una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas una que la asusto un poco.

-Adiós- Respondió, luego de cerrar la puerta, volviendo a retomar el juego.

Pasaron dos semanas luego de su mudanza y su estadía en el nuevo cuarto era… era… era de lo más cutre…

Cuando llego vio lo espaciosa que era su nueva habitación se alegró por dentro así tendría más espacio para el solo lamentablemente esa alegría desapareció por la noche cuando sintió el frio por lo amplio del lugar y como no tenía muchas cosas aparte de su cama, armario y una mesa para sus estudios dejaba un lugar vacío por completo.

También estaba el asunto con las plagas se notaba a leguas que la habitación no había sido usada en años por lo que tenía muchos bichos y ratones rondando por aquí y por allá, pidió una fumigación pero ese bendito día aún no llegaba.

¡Cielos! Incluso prefería mil veces estar insomne oyendo los juegos de Matt a estar un minuto más en ese cuarto. El aburrimiento lo carcomía como sus entradas y salidas estaban más que bien vigiladas por Roger no se le dejaba salir a menos que él mismo lo pidiera y se lo concedieran.

Pero lo peor, lo que abrumaba cada día desde la imposición de ese estúpido castigo eran los efectos del síndrome de abstinencia, como había prometido Roger, sus entregas de chocolate diario se redujeron a 3 al día, uno en la mañana, otro en la tarde y otro más en la noche.

Y como le entregaban los 3 juntos por las mañanas no esperaba mucho y se los devoraba los 3 al rato, "¡Rayos!, como odio esta situación".

Cada noche era lo mismo al tratar de realizar sus deberes se retorcía en el espacio de su silla tratando de pensar claramente pero en lo único que se enfocaba era probar nuevamente ese sabor suave, delicioso, derritiéndose en su boca luego de masticar un trozo, "manjar hecho por los mismísimos dioses" según él. Como siempre decidió recostarse y tratar de calmarse tal vez en la mañana cuando le entregaran sus chocolates se calmaría y cumpliría a gusto sus tareas por lo menos era domingo así que no había de que preocuparse…

Claro que ni el mismo se creyó su propio pensamiento…

Lo único bueno de esto era la ventana, una ventana desaseada rota, tapada con una cortina color rojo de seda pero llena de agujeros por las polillas. Aun así a Mello le encantaba lo que sus ojos veían tenía una vista perfecta del patio repleto de nieve, los árboles secos y la perfecta vista de la luna y las estrellas adornando el cielo nocturno como el más hermoso de los paisajes la habitación era casi iluminada por ese resplandor, adoraba pararse cerca, sentir el viento desplazarse por su rostro y cabellera, el silencio de la nieve cayendo era majestuoso te hacia entrar en un ambiente de paz y confort sin querer levantarte de ese lugar aunque estuviera roto y desaseado. Perfecta en todo sentido…

Suspiro un momento mientras miraba el reloj de la pared notando que era las 1 de la mañana, su cabeza giraba y giraba mientras sentía un dolor punzante clavando todo su cuerpo.

"Mier… pero que jodi… situación" El sueño lo vencía a cada segundo pero por el dolor no podía pegar siquiera un ojo.

Tock Tock…

Oyó atreves de la puerta sobresaltándolo "¿Quién viene a esta hora?" pensó mientras se levantaba dispuesto a abrir. Volvieron a tocar esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, tomo la manija para luego ver quien era. Se sorprendió mucho al notar que era ni nada menos que el joven que más detestaba en este mísero mundo.

Near…

Acabo de entender porque a tantas les gusta esa pareja pero aun no le agarre el gusto pero aquí en este capitulo es donde Matt hara un papel importante para llegar al punto culminante del fic. Ya dije Mail es el mejor amigo de Matt este lo conoce al derecho y al revez.

Muy bien en la siguiente actualización si o si aparecerá Near (ay como lo quiero) por ultimo lamento si hasta el momento no respondi sus reviews yo voy a un cyber y el tiempo es muy limitado asi que aprovecho para publicar en los pocos minutos que tengo.

Bye nos vemos. (Hice esto a la rápida lamento si hubo horrores)


	4. Chapter 4 Todo por un error-El comienzo

**_Advertencias:_** Esto es yaoi o Shonen ai (como ustedes prefieran llamarlo) chicoxchico si no te gusta el género te solicito retirarte y buscar algo que si sea de tu agrado, porque más tarde no quiero insultos acerca de ese tema.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Death Note no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera, toda la serie seria yaoi. La idea es de Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata, y convertida en anime gracias a Madhouse.

Esto es para entretener y para que yo practique un poco más mi forma de redactar pues aún soy una novata.

Hola a todos y todas agradezco a los que me leen y a esas personitas que me dejan Review, los quiero a todos un montón :DD

Bueno creo que actualice a tiempo y espero no decepcionar con este capítulo.

Disfrútenlo…

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-Pregunto bruscamente lanzándole una mirada casi asesina. El otro simplemente levanto la vista hacia Mello mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto Near su rostro denotaba total neutralidad y tranquilidad pero la de Mello era muy diferente, si lo dejaba pasar tal vez no podría controlarse a darle un golpe a esa piel nívea, se metería en problemas y eso es lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos pues su puesto a ser sucesor de L estaba en riesgo.

-¡No! Mejor vete, ¡largo!-Apunto al pasillo-No quiero más problemas-Dijo por ultimo antes de meterse de nuevo en el gélido cuarto y tratar de cerrar la puerta.

Tomo la manija dispuesto a cerrar la puerta de un jalón cuando un brazo detuvo el cierre.

-Roger me envió-Escucho del otro lado.

"¿Roger, a esta hora? imposible" trataba de sacar conclusiones pero al estar tan aburrido y necesitado de algo que lo distraiga por esos malditos dolores decidió seguir la corriente a lo que fuera que Near quisiera. Abrió la puerta por completo dejando pasar al albino aunque su subconsciente dijera del terrible error que cometía. Una vez ahí miro todo el cuarto de un santiamén al otro analizándolo mientras Mello cerraba la puerta verificando que no hubiera algún fisgón por ahí.

Se notaba el montón de telarañas por los rincones y los grandes hoyos por las paredes dando a entender las muchas plagas que habitaban junto a Mello.

También noto ese ambiente frio al pasar por el umbral pero al estar acostumbrado a esas temperaturas no dijo nada y expreso nada como siempre.

Vio los libros regados por la mesa de madera, los lápices y plumas tirados de aquí para halla y los ejercicios aún sin resolver fue algo que le llamo la atención pues alguien como Mello ya los hubiera terminado hace mucho o en caso contrario no hubiera dejado sus cuadernos por ahí desparramados (aunque no lo pareciera Mello era en cierto modo ordenado).

Ahora lo recordaba, cuando miro a Mello noto extrañamente las ojeras apenas visibles en su piel casi morena, Mello no durmió unas cuantas noches y en caso de haberlo hecho solo fueron un par de minutos. Empezó a juntar piezas de a poco pues antes de llegar y tocar la puerta Near estaba seguro que el rubio ni lo dejaría pasar pero aconteció todo lo contrario.

El rompecabezas en su mente se armó por completo (y solo necesito segundos para armarlo) ¿Cuál era la imagen? Chocolate…

Eso era algo que Roger aún no entendía de los niños de Wammy's House.

El chocolate no era solo un gusto para Mello si no era como un alivio al estrés que sobrelleva estar en ese lugar para superdotados además al ser Mello una persona impulsiva dejándose llevar la mayoría de veces por sus emociones el estrés aumentaba y más chocolates consumía y el simple hecho de quitárselos de esa forma era simplemente atroz.

Near comprendía eso perfectamente, si un día le quitaran sus juguetes por alguna razón "X" él sabía a la perfección a que estado lo llevaría, lo más seguro a un estado de locura y decaimiento encerrado solo en la oscuridad de su propia habitación. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente.

Eso era algo que los dos tenían en común, su orgullo. Los 2 al ser seres por decirlo así "superiores" odiaban cuando cometían algún error el más mínimo que fuese y por su orgullo obviamente no lo aceptarían de inmediato quedando fuera de juego por su propia vanidad individual. Tal vez por eso los 2 carecían de amigos o esos a los que llaman "amigos verdaderos" pues los falsos hay donde sea.

Mello cerró la puerta. Los 2 fijaron su vista uno al otro en un silencio neutro, separados por una distancia favorable. Mello abrió la boca para hablar cuando…

-¿Podrías darte la vuelta?-Pregunto Near como si nada dejando a Mello confundido.

-¿Para qué…?-Este respondió con otra pregunta acercándose al menor tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en esos ojos negros como luna mirándolo como 2 dagas directo a su cuerpo, lo hizo sentir un poco extraño, olvido completamente el frio que reinaba por la pieza.

-Por favor…-Suplico Near agachando la cabeza ocultando su cara neutra, Mello al verlo suplicar y esquivando la mirada pensó que Near estaba avergonzado por algo (cosa que no era cierta) se extrañó un poco pero al estar a escasos centímetros del cuerpo pequeño de Near decidió hacerlo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, aunque odiara seguir las ordenes de ese gran algodón. Viendo que el rubio se giró, él también lo hizo dándole la espalda, empezando a sacar lo que sea que llevase consigo.

Otra vez el silencio reino Mello esperaba impaciente a que Near pidiera volverlo a ver, estiro su brazo derecho a uno de los postes de la cama apoyándose mientras esperaba. Cuando oyó algo, algo desprenderse. Quiso voltear pero se reprendió a si mismo por no controlar sus impulsos entonces prefirió escuchar atentamente. Agudizo todos sus sentidos.

El cuarto era tan grande que cualquier cosa haciendo un sonido volvía al silencio en un eco muy notable, más aun ya que los oídos de Mello estaban muy bien desarrollados, incluso el vuelo de una mosca sonaba a un motor.

…

Tsk ...

Lo escucho de nuevo, si no se equivocaba sonaba a un botón desprendiéndose de alguna camisa, pero… si solo están él y Near. Entonces…

"¿Near se está sacando la ropa?" ¡No! eso estaba fuera de lugar. Entonces volvió el sonido otra vez y otra vez hasta detenerse, Mello no cavia con la idea de ver al pequeño con el torso totalmente desnudo. De solo pensarlo su cara se tornó roja cual tomate bajo un poco la cabeza sacudiéndola de un lado a otro.

"Demonios" ¿Cómo iba a tener pensamientos tan impropios hacia la persona que más detestaba? "Rayos"

-Mello…-Hablo Near en un susurro haciendo que la sangre del rubio se calentara hasta la cabeza, sentía que las mejillas le ardían y como una parte de su anatomía empezaba a doler. "Mier…"

-¿Podrías pasarme las tijeras por favor? Están a tu costado-Su voz era monótona y sin sentimiento pero aún hablaba en susurros-Mello giro la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda notando la tijera de mango azul encima de su escritorio, sin querer voltear (ya que su cara estaba totalmente roja y su respiración casi entrecortada) tomo la tijera y se la paso a Near por detrás de la espalda pero al hacerlo sintió como la mano del peliblanco rozo con la suya en un suave toque. Sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba mientras oía los pálpitos haciendo eco por toda la habitación. "¡Rayos, rayos, rayos contrólate!" trataba de mantener la calma de a poco. Ni siquiera pensó porque el menor pidió las tijeras.

Lo segundos pasaban (minutos para él) entonces oyó como Near pidió que volteara, calmado luego de exhalar un poco de aire, preparándose para lo que fuera tal fue su asombro al encontrar a Near todo vestido y con 8 chocolates en mano.

-¿Q-Qué…?-El rubio trataba de articular palabra pero lo único que salía eran balbuceos nada entendibles.

-Toma son para ti-Le mostro los chocolates en sus respectivas envolturas tratando de que Mello las sujetara.

Mientras en la mente del oji-azul trataba de armar algo suficientemente creíble pues el simple hecho de Near se haya preocupado hasta el punto de traerle el más delicioso manjar era completamente irracional y fuera de lugar.

Pero nada, nada se formaba dentro de él pues el peliblanco era un chico intachable obedeciendo cualquier regla del instituto por más mínima que fueran (claro que no le era difícil todo el día encerrado en su cuarto), por un momento Mihael rio para sus adentros pensando que Near el "Srto. Perfecto" había cometido su primera desobediencia por el rubio. Pero este último pensamiento hizo que su corazón volviera a latir más rápido que antes.

Pum pum…

¿Era en serio? Near… arriesgó a borrar su papel de impecable por él, "¡él!" ¡Por Dios, el chico que siempre lo golpea y lo insulta cuando puede!

¿Cómo lo trajo? no le importaba, ¿Cómo hizo para pasar de Roger? Tampoco le importaba, ¿Cómo consiguió el chocolate? Para esa pregunta su mente estaba en otro lado. Vaya que sentía ganas de abrazar al pequeño como si fuera un tierno conejo blanco.

Espera, espera, espera ¿en que estaba pensando? (tal vez la falta de chocolate si lo estaba tonteando un poco) Near era su enemigo, su némesis, al que debía superar a toda costa no podía dejarse llevar por ese gesto por parte del peliblanco por más raro que fuese. Volvió a su pensamiento de odio hacia el menor pero eso no decía que una parte de él no se sentía feliz por ello.

-Matt me pidió traértelas…-Dijo Near y ahí se apagó todo el encanto. Claro, era de imaginarse, solo su amigo Matt podía preocuparse de esa manera por Mello. Solo su mejor amigo y nada más. Por supuesto ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Entonces su cerebro volvió a conectarse a su cuerpo y sus latidos volvieron a la normalidad.

¿Cómo hizo para pasar de Roger? "Seguro que él viejo pensando que Near nunca desobedecería las reglas lo dejo pasar sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver"

¿Cómo consiguió el chocolate? "Tal vez Matt lo compro y se lo entregó personalmente o lo robo de la cocina" lo último era lo más fiable.

¿Cómo lo trajo? "Nadie se dio cuenta pero… a la mier… de tanta deducción quiero mi chocolate ahora" pensando lo último lleno de furia le arrebato inmediatamente los chocolates a Near de sus brazos para luego abrir uno y empezar a devorarlo con la mayor satisfacción y petulancia del mundo.

-Sí, solo viniste para esto, entonces ¡Largo!-Se acercó al pequeño quien le miraba calmado pues las pocas palabras mencionadas solo el 75% era cierto lo demás estaba considerablemente transformado.

Al enterarse de lo ocurrido con Mello gracias a Matt y reiterado nuevamente por Roger hace una semana, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable pues la mitad del "accidente" con Mello era por parte su culpa.

Lo cierto era que apenas tuvo tiempo salió un momento de la Wammy's y comprar ese manjar que tanto le gustaba a Mello.

Pidió a Roger visitar a Mihael cosa que el negó por el momento, hasta que se reinstale y todo ese tipo de cosas hasta que al fin lo dejo ir… por las 8 de la noche más o menos pero como debía llevar esos chocolates a ocultas prefirió esconderlos en un lugar que nadie sospecharía. Total sus ropas de siempre lo ayudarían. Y con una pequeña ayuda de Matt su plan salió a la perfección como muchos anteriores. También sabía lo que pasaría luego de la entrega.

No se inmuto cuando Mello se acercó a él Amenazante.

Tampoco se inmuto cuando Mello lo jalo de su camisa para sacarlo a rastras para finalizar en una patada.

Pero si se inmuto cuando Mello se detuvo a mirar la parte de su pecho con un eje de… ¿preocupación…?

Entonces dirigió su vista a lo que Mello observaba unas manchas rojas resaltando entre toda su camisa blanca. Se olvidó por completo de eso. "¿Qué paso?"

Todo paso muy rápido. Mello instintivamente jalo a Near del brazo lastimándole al contacto lo hizo sentar sobre la cama para luego arrodillarse justo a su altura.

-Quítate la camisa-Ordeno Mello de una forma neutral casi por margen, extrañando al peliblanco, esto definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

-Mello no es nece…-Trato de levantarse cuando la mano de Mello se posó por su hombro derecho haciendo que se quede quieto, continuaba con su mirada neutra pero eso no decía que no se sentía incómodo y tal vez asustado.

Near no reacciono hasta que sintió los dedos de Mello tratando de desabrochar con desesperación los botones blancos, inútilmente. El peliblanco viendo como Mello hacia lo posible por sacar si quiera un mísero botón. Lo tomo de las manos sorprendiendo a ambos.

-¡Near quítate la camisa ahora!-Pidió Mello en casi un grito mientras miraba a Nate con los ojos retraídos pero a la vez llenos de preocupación e impaciencia. Noto que Mello estaba descontrolado en uno de sus ataques, cuando se deja llevar por sus emociones. Entonces lo más rápido que pudo se sacó la camisa sin necesidad de desabrochar lo botones ya que su ropa era más grande que él, fácilmente se la saco por la cabeza.

Entonces Mello vio su torso desnudo blanquecino a lo igual que el rostro nívea de Near pero en este vio un poco de cinta adhesiva y la herida que provoco su alteración, era de más o menos un dedo de piel rasgada, la piel alrededor de ella había enrojecido e hinchado mientras estaba sangrando.

"Así los trajo" "Entonces… para eso quiso las tijeras" pensó, se sintió culpable, incluso indirectamente podía lastimarlo.

Meses atrás hubiera sentido alegría por la herida de esa rata blanca después de todo fue su propia torpeza la que lo causo, pero ahora sentía culpa.

"Si no le hubiera pasado esas tijeras agghhh…"

-Mello ...

-Tranquillo estarás bien-Toco la herida suavemente sintiendo como el menor retrocedió un poco al contacto pero continuaba su mirada pulcra sin emoción alguna, "vaya que el pequeño es fuerte ni con esto se asusta" "¿Pequeño… aagghh en que estoy pensando?"

Rápidamente se agacho hasta el suelo a sacar un botiquín que tenía debajo de la cama.

Sacando el alcohol del botiquín lo vertió rápidamente sobre el algodón acto seguido empezó a sobrepasar la piel lastimada del peliblanco sin cuidado alguno, sus movimientos eran rápidos y violentos, su desesperación por querer curarlo lo estaba absorbiendo en un estado de ansiedad e inquietud.

"Solo un poco más y…"

Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que cuando miro hacia arriba noto el rostro de Near. Sus ojos totalmente cerrados siendo cubiertos por su cabello y su boca tratando de respirar tranquilamente. Se dio cuenta de su brusquedad sintiéndose peor que antes detuvo sus movimientos lastimeros y rasposos para remplazarlos con movimientos suaves y tibios.

"No quiero lastimarte Near… perdóname"

El menor solo cerraba los ojos cada vez que el algodón pasaba por la herida tratando de retener cualquier sonido de dolor que mostrara su debilidad.

Mello pasaba una y otra vez el algodón por la herida pujándola de vez en cuando. Miraba como Near se retorcía en silencio no mostraba mucho solo un leve dolor entre su boca y ojos cerrados no pudo evitar sonreír cuando por error pulso el algodón por la herida haciendo que Near se tapara el rostro con su brazo derecho dirigiendo la cabeza al techo.

Nunca antes lo había visto así, era como si el sanarlo fuera peor que cuando se le causa las heridas. Era como si las heridas hechas por Mihael a lo largo de estos años tanto físicos como emocionales no fueran nada a comparación de como sanarlas.

Mello agacho la cara concentrándose en su trabajo ¿Cómo es que Near aguantaba tanto? Entonces una idea se le vino a la mente.

"Se dice que cuando una nueva emoción llena de adrenalina pasa por primera vez en tu cuerpo la disfrutas tanto que quieres volver a sentirla, tu cabeza dejara de responder a lo lógico y planearas cualquier cosa por obtener de nuevo esa sensación, sin pensar 2 veces en los riesgos".

"Near tiene la mente dotada pero no le caería mal tener un buen rendimiento físico"

Near era torpe cuando se trataba de algo físico (demostrado varias veces en gimnasia)

Entonces gimnasia, más Near, era igual a… heridas.

Tal vez sonaba descabellado y fuera de lugar ya que eso no hacen los enemigos pero por las más extrañas de las razones quería volver a ver esa cara tan humana en su opinión, ese rostro que nadie más vería si solo se presentaba y curaba… además Roger dijo que conviviera más con el joven Near… Sonrió de lado ni el mismo se conocía a veces.

Near por otro lado, evitando los pensamientos del mayor, trataba de calmar la respiración tomando aire y exhalando a lo bajo, debía mantenerse neutro, no podía… él no era ningún débil. Estaba ahí frente a Mello con su torso totalmente al descubierto pero no le incomodaba en lo absoluto más bien, le molestaba.

Si, le molestaba que todos sus planes hayan terminado de esta forma, bajo la cabeza un momento observando los suaves movimientos de Mello. Estaba siendo suave… con él, con Near… entonces… ¿Dónde quedaron esos años de odio?

Ni el mismísimo peliblanco lo sabía, los toques seguían y seguían hasta que noto algo formándose en el rostro casi moreno de Mello una ¿sonrisa?, pero no como las sonrisas de satisfacción o superioridad, no, esta era una sonrisa cálida, profunda, sincera… lo peor de todo es que esta sonrisa se la dedicaba al peliblanco.

Esto no era propio de Mello, por unos momentos sintió como el miedo invadía su cuerpo.

Mello paro en seco notando lo que estaba haciendo después de varios minutos.

"Maldita sea otra vez me deje llevar…"

Saco una venda del botiquín tratando de terminar su trabajo lo más pronto posible y como Mello solo era una persona debía rodear la mitad del torso (por casi el área del pecho) de Near con la venda. Avergonzado pidió a Near pararse, hizo que levantara los brazos para terminar se acercó lentamente para empezar.

Pidió a Near sujetar la punta mientras el pasaba la venda por su espalda paso ambos brazos por las axilas del peliblanco chocando cuerpo con cuerpo pego la mitad de su rostro por el cuello de Near sintiendo no solo la suavidad de su piel, olía su fragancia un olor irreconocible como a jabón de jazmín y shampoo de manzanilla era un delicioso aroma casi igualándose con el aroma del chocolate por un segundo quiso quedarse ahí en esa posición de abrazarlo pero no. "Somos enemigos esto nunca sucederá…"

Mientras tanto Near por primera vez en años pudo sentir como era Mello su calor y el aroma que siempre quiso conocer (aunque no lo admitiera) como pensaba olía a chocolate, su cabello era fino con un aroma a almendras, y su piel casi morena no era tan suave como se veía seguro alguna vez lo fue pero ahora Mello era un adolescente lo que significa el crecimiento de vello por el mentón y rostro. Aun así quiso pegar un poco más su mejilla al mentón de Mello era la primera que alguien lo abrazaba, alguien que no fuera L…

"Sé que esto no es un abrazo y lo haces simplemente por obligación pero… quisiera mantenerme así un poco más"

Termino su trabajo totalmente rojo dirigió su vista a otro lado para ocultarlo.

-V-Vete ya… puedes irte-Dijo Mello abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias…- Dijo Near saliendo por completo, pero antes de tomar camino paro cuando sintió un jalón por sobre su camisa.

-Roger me dijo que debía pasar tiempo contigo…-Sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos y sonrojo mientras trataba de hablar claramente-E-Es parte de mi castigo, así que no te faltes… idiota-Dice y cerró la puerta con brusquedad sin siquiera recibir una respuesta por parte del menor.

…

Llego a su a cuarto oscuro como la noche misma, tomo una pequeña vela que posaba sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta para luego prenderla pues a diferencia de los otros a Near le disgustaba la luz artificial (aunque a veces la usaba para estudiar y hacer sus deberes).

No estaba cansado así que volvió al rompecabezas que dejo a medias por ir a la habitación de Mello.

Ese día no fue lo que precisamente esperaba, pues él lo tenía planeado "todo" como si su vida se tratase de un rompecabezas simple, sin rodeos.

 ** _Sin vacilar tomaba ficha tras ficha colocándola en su respectivo lugar sin siquiera titubear, ni detenerse a pensar, pues ya sabía el lugar de cada ficha antes de colocarla._**

Pero hoy… fue realmente raro, cada acción, cada palabra, estaba muy bien planificada dentro de su cabeza, incluso intuyo las respuestas o preguntas posibles que haría Mello, todo basándose en las probabilidades. Desde que llego a su cuarto con el chocolate pegado en el pecho debajo de su pijama hasta el momento en que debería marcharse y volver a su habitación.

Incluso… planeo lo de la herida, fue una forma de auto reprocharse a sí mismo y tal vez de darle algo de satisfacción a Mello. El rubio era fácil de leer como si de un libro se tratase, más aun si cada día se te acercaba a restregarte a cara todos sus triunfos o culparte por sus fracasos. Sabía que la herida hecha por la tijera desangraría haciendo que se notara por encima de la camisa (aunque esa era una posibilidad), y como tantas veces Mello le reprocho su odio interno tal vez el que lo vea sufrir seria aún más satisfacción para el mayor.

 ** _Solo quedaban 2 piezas por encajar y terminaría con el rompecabezas._**

Pero no se esperaba la reacción preocupada del rubio, la forma en como lo trato, en cómo le hablo tan tranquilizante sin rastros de odio, incluso… en como lo hizo sentir cuando empezó a sanar la herida hecha por su misma persona.

 ** _Tomo una de las piezas para encajarla con el resto…_**

Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo le hizo sentir las ganas de querer llorar por el dolor, el querer gemir por el contacto del alcohol con la herida, el hecho de sentirse débil por primera vez después de mucho tiempo o tener las ganas de reírse de sí mismo por su tropiezo.

Mello… solo recordar esos momentos hizo que se le formara una de esas sonrisas torcidas en el rostro.

 ** _Coloco la ficha donde debería corresponder… pero por primera vez en toda su vida no encajo, fallo… su vida planificada cual rompecabezas se desmorono cometió un error y eso… ¿le costaría algo? Ese error… ¿Podía transformarse en algún problema?_**

Todos los humanos cometen errores pero él aunque fuera humano nunca lo hacía.

Sus cabellos ondulados tapaban la mayor parte de su rostro pero esa sonrisa se mantenía. Quito la pieza acomodándola en su respectivo lugar luego tomo la otra para completar el rompecabezas.

 ** _Pero esa pieza anterior…_**

 ** _"¿podía ser como Mello? Un pequeño error con él ¿Podría destruir todo el rompecabezas de mi vida?..."_**

 ** _"Imposible…"_**

Hasta aquí una aclaración.

1-Este capítulo pudo ser algo OOC pero aquí va mi explicación Mello y Near prácticamente en el anime ni manga cuentan sus pasados (En la tercera película Live Action de Death Note cuentan casi el pasado de Near aunque no sé si ese es el verdadero) entonces para que esta historia continúe y tenga una trama yo misma deberé crear sus pasados o por lo menos como yo me los imagino todo dependerá de sus acciones y cómo se comportan.

2-Por ahí leí (no sé dónde) que Mello es el más empático de todos lo que son sucesores de L, siendo incapaz de entender que alguien pueda hacer daño a otra persona a sangre fría, pero precisamente por su impulsividad es él que acaba realizando esto. Pienso que con Near le pasa algo parecido Mello no quiere lastimarlo y se siente mal por hacerlo eso es en lo que me estoy basando para escribir y redactar a Mello por si alguien se pregunta.

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Sayonara, espero sus opiniones a como me salen los personajes, o casi lo olvido

En el primer capítulo dije que quería poner a Matt con un OC de hecho el OC ya está planeado en mi cabeza pero hace unos días me encontré con esta pareja BeyondxMatt oh y créanme ame a esa pareja :D la cosa es esta ¿quieren que Beyond aparezca? Pero tomen esto en cuenta en la serie original Beyond muere a manos de Kira (o eso leí) entonces si sale en este fic tendré que cambiarle algunas cosas como su edad y su pasado y tal vez un poco la apariencia (sus locuras y personalidad la dejare este es mi psicópata favorito) creo que vale preguntarles a ustedes que me leen. Bueno ya me voy. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5 Segundo error

**_Advertencias:_** Esto es yaoi o Shonen ai (como ustedes prefieran llamarlo) chicoxchico si no te gusta el género te solicito retirarte y buscar algo que si sea de tu agrado, porque más tarde no quiero insultos acerca de ese tema.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Death Note no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera, toda la serie seria yaoi. La idea es de Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata, y convertida en anime gracias a Madhouse.

Hola aquí otro capítulo de este fic.

El rumbo que está tomando este fic no me lo esperaba ni yo misma pero las sorpresas salen de la nada ¿cierto? Así que aquí es cuando les pido a ustedes que seguro tienen más experiencia que yo en este lugar ¿Cómo puedo poner correctamente advertencias, personajes, categorías, etc.? Seguro que vieron que en este fic solo hay una seña de advertencia pero he visto que en otros fics pueden poner más que solo uno si alguien me puede explicar cómo se hace eso se les estaría más que agradecida.

Otro punto gracias a esas maravillosas personas que me leen y me dejan Review a todas las quiero como siempre, me animan a continuar este pequeño proyecto… mejor ya no pierdo el tiempo así que empecemos.

Esto es para entretener y para que yo practique un poco más mi forma de redactar pues aún soy una novata.

 _ **Segundo error**_

Nunca antes había reído tanto como lo hacía en estos momentos sus carcajadas de dicha, felicidad y satisfacción se oían (tal vez) por toda Inglaterra. Trataba de contener el aire en un intento vano por respirar pero apenas se tranquilizaba, volvía a estallar en risas. ¿Y cuál era el motivo de tantas risotadas? Fácil, Near...

Por la mañana Mello fue con Roger a solicitar un permiso para salir de la Wammy´s e ir a un tinglado Roger al ver que Mello ponía de su parte para convivir con Nate acepto de inmediato. Apenas los 2 llegaron el rubio lo reto a una carrera de 10 vueltas por todo el tinglado (el lugar no era nada pequeño).

Odiaba correr si no era para algo completamente importante. Se lo informo al mayor pero este solo hizo caso omiso y Near solo acepto.

Las vueltas comenzaron Mello llevo la delantera por mucho tiempo hasta que completo las 10 vueltas y a pesar del sudor recorriendo su cuerpo y la dificultad de respirar no pudo evitar el regocijarse a sí mismo mientras veía como el pequeño corría a paso lento hasta que…

Pppff… primera caída.

Resulta que su pantalón (pijama) era demasiado grande para Near entonces tropezó gracias a ese pedazo de tela traspasando sus talones.

Mello tuvo el instinto de ir y ayudarlo pero entonces cuando vio que este retomaba la carrera (aunque Mihael ya era ganador) se detuvo.

Craashh otra caída.

Esta vez ensuciándole lo blanco de la ropa.

Eso paso una y otra vez hasta el punto de que Mello solo se quedó ahí carcajeando por las caídas y por la terquedad del pobre niño.

Sabía que el chico era torpe en gimnasia pero no sabía que tanto, solo corría unos cuantos pasos y caía sin remedio.

Near completo las 10 vueltas pero cuando llego al final su ropa, cara y cabello cambiaron de blanco a café lodo muy oscuro, Mello esperaba una expresión llena de dolor al verlo pero lo único que noto fue su cara indiferente mientras se sacudía el polvo.

Su sonrisa se borró.

"¿Qué, ni siquiera le dolió?" pensaba molesto "agghh ahora veras"

-Oye, ja te gane Near-Se festejaba a si mismo acercándose orgulloso al menor.

-No es como si fuera la primera que Mello me gana "en gimnasia"-Le dice pasivo resaltando la última palabra como el peor veneno de una serpiente ante los oídos de Mello, Near no era un chico problemático pero decir que él nunca inicio una pelea por culpa de su sincera forma de hablar utilizando doble sentido en cada uno de sus argumentos seria mentira.

Mello se quedó tieso frente al niño, eran orgullosos más de lo debido pero eso no significaba que ambos desconocieran sus propias debilidades. Nate conocía las suyas pero prefería evitarlas como el ser racional e inteligente que era, por otro lado Mello las afrontaba con carácter superándose así mismo en varias ocasiones y haciéndose más fuerte en el acto pero con Near… nunca sucedió eso, sintiéndose invulnerable cada vez que fracasaba ante el peliblanco. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que le atraía el chico, porque Near era un reto ante sus ojos azulados un reto que estaba dispuesto a vencer.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-Se acercó amenazante con los pasos lentos cual cazador acorrala a su presa. Pero esta presa nunca sería fácil de dominar por ese sentimiento que afecta a todo el mundo acorralándolos en un solo universo llamado "miedo".

La mente del rubio se nublaba mientras las ansias por ver nuevamente si sangraba incrementaban. Levanto en alto el puño cuando vio a Roger y se detuvo.

-Buenos días jóvenes, veo que la están pasando bien-Dice este al tiempo que ve a los 2 chicos (uno más sucio que el otro)-Joven Near ¿Qué paso?

-Me caí- Respondió con un deje de inocencia en la voz haciendo que el adulto se acercara a revisarlo preocupado "Vaya truquito que usas blanquito… ¿blanquito?... aahh ¿Desde hace cuánto no me molesta llamarlo así?"

Roger se acercó y con solo levantarle las mangas se notó todos los raspones rojizos y piel levantada por las caídas, Mello quien no atendía al mayor ni al menor se paralizo al ver todas las heridas del peliblanco.

-Near ¿Qué demonios?-Hizo a un lado a Roger de golpe para tomar los brazos marcados del otro y notar como estas temblaban al contacto seguramente por el dolor y la brusquedad con que las cogió.

-Solo son raspones… Mello no debe preocuparse-Fue más una orden que una forma de confortar al rubio.

 ** _El tiempo se detuvo…_**

Mihael inmediatamente bajo la vista hacia las piernas cubiertas del menor, preguntándose solo una cosa y tal vez solo tal vez pidiendo que todo estuviera bien.

Cegado por el momento bajo sin pudor alguno el pantalón suelto de Near hasta el área de los pies fijándose no solo en las piernas delgadas y blanquecinas sino también en las heridas producidas por las caídas, rojizas, piel sobresaliente, hinchadas tornándose morado, lo único que podía sentir era como su propia cabeza giraba en otro mundo un mundo frio donde lo único que hace es sentirte culpable, podrido por no haberlo socorrido antes.

Near abrió ligeramente sus ojos grises tiritando, mientras su pequeña boca se entreabría tratando de formular algo coherente pero su mente estaba vacía no sabía que decir o que analizar acerca de este momento. Y no fue porque Mello le haya bajado los pantalones repentinamente no era eso después de todo Near era de esos llamados sinvergüenza le daba igual los actos que cometían otras personas con él y le daba igual si sus mismos actos definidos como "raros" incomodaba a los demás. Pero lo que hizo adoptar esa fase en su rostro fue por…

Volver a equivocarse…

Cometer otro error 2 veces seguidas.

En esos momentos se sentía tan… incompetente… vulnerable.

Si Mihael no estuviera tan concentrado en las lesiones hubiera notado esa expresión que siempre había buscado en el rostro monótono de Near. Esa expresión que solo había visto una vez en sus sueños más profundos y escondidos.

Mala suerte… se borró al instante.

 ** _El tiempo volvió a correr…_**

-¡MELLO!-Grito Roger al oji-azul haciendo eco por todo el tinglado al tiempo que despertaba de su trance, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para luego notar sus manos posadas ligeramente sobre los muslos del menor su cara se tornó roja, las mejillas le ardieron a lo igual que su corazón latía a 1000 por hora. "¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?" se apartó rápidamente cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo desde ahí vio como Near subía su pantalón nuevamente, Roger trato de ayudarlo ofreciéndole una mano pero este tratando de ocultar su rubor la aparto de un manotazo levantándose rápidamente y saliendo de la escena casi huyendo.

-¡Tra-Traere el botiquín!-Dijo por ultimo.

-¿Esta bien? Si quiere, vamos a la enfermería-Le dice Roger al pequeño de a lado este simplemente negó suavemente observando atentamente por donde salió Mello-Descuide… ya tengo quien me cure…

…

"Mier… Mier… Mier…" Repetía Mello una y otra vez mientras buscaba dentro del casillero que le fue designado al llegar. Dentro estaba un botiquín que el mismo trajo a escondidas dentro de una bolsa negra excusando que era una caja con su tenis dentro, estaba consciente de que Near se lastimaría pero no imagino ese grado de heridas. Cuando obtuvo lo que buscaba se encamino nuevamente al tinglado, el frio era desastroso por las calles pero dentro de ese lugar ni se notaba la tempestad de a fuera.

Sus pasos se hacían más rápidos al punto de estar corriendo "Mier… tiene que seguir ahí" tal vez Roger se lo llevo nuevamente al orfanato o a la enfermería. "Rayos… ¿Por qué Near debe causarme esta sensación?" pensaba alterado, preocupado, intranquilo un sinfín de emociones lo golpeaban con tan solo pensar en ese niño albino.

Llego, y ahí estaba sentado en su forma peculiar en uno de los balcones mirando hacia aparentemente nada.

No sabía cómo dar la cara luego de sus actos anteriores pero por esta vez decidió tragarse su maldito orgullo. Lo primordial era Near. ¿Primordial? ¿Desde cuándo Near le era primordial?, para su suerte ni el adulto ni el menor comentaron nada de lo que paso hace segundos, eso lo alivio un poco.

Ambos pidieron a Roger retirarse un momento mientras Mello atendía al peliblanco este acepto advirtiéndoles mucho cuidado. "L tenía razón" Pensó el mayor mientras se alejaba.

Todo resulto como la noche anterior (por suerte no se encontraba nadie) el rubio limpiaba las heridas con el alcohol mientras Near trataba de retener los quejidos y mantener la respiración lo más normal posible cosa que le resultaba difícil pues Mello hacia demasiada presión.

"Perdóname Near" dijo el mayor en pensamientos mientras más alcohol recorría su piel blanquecina, ahora rojiza.

"Perdóname Mello" pensaba el menor pues estas heridas sabía que serían hechas por su torpeza y en vez de terminar la carrera a la primera caída decidió continuar, todo por su orgullo.

El director se los llevo nuevamente al orfanato, ambos chicos ni se despidieron solo tomaron camino a sus respectivas habitaciones, enfadados consigo mismos.

…

-Vaya, creí que yo era el perro pero tú tienes una cara de perro peor que la mía-Trataba de animarle Matt durante el almuerzo después de ver a su mejor amigo decaído.

-Cállate- Respondió este sin ánimos, comiendo un chocolate a escondidas proporcionado por el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede? Normalmente el chocolate te anima.

-Si…-Miro a todos lados buscando algo, específicamente algo que era todo blanco, Matt noto eso.

-Descuida seguro más tarde lo encuentras para molestarlo, aun no le diste la paliza de la semana-Menciono Matt divertido, lvidando el castigo de Mihael mientras veia como Mello suspiraba por lo bajo, él también suspiro sería un largo día.

-Y… ¿Por qué ya no vienes a verme?-Pregunto Mello de repente sorprendiendo al pelirrojo por ese cambio tan repentino de actitud, pero sonriendo en sus adentros por el cambio de aires.

-He estado ocupado-Respondió este mientras tomaba un poco de refresco.

-Adivinare tus videojuegos…-Conocía demasiado a su amigo como para no saber esa información tan frecuentada.

-Nope- Respondió este negando con la cabeza extrañando al rubio.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Recuerdas que llegaba un nuevo?-Pregunto este acercándose a su amigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Mello se alejó incómodo.

-¡Sí!-Respondió alejando al pelirrojo tomando su cara y empujarla lejos de él-¡Y no te acerques tanto!

-Bueno el chico es muy interesante

-¿Significa que aun duerme en tu cuarto? Wow

-Sip, como te dije es muy interesante, pero no estés celoso no te cambie ni nada-Bromeo antes de recibir un ligero zape en la cabeza cuando nadie atendía, Matt rio levemente sobándose la parte golpeada, si definitivamente prefería a este Mello que al Mello decaído.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Dónde está?-Pregunto el mayor pues aunque no le interesara para nada la nueva amistad de Matt quería saber quién era, estuvo tan ocupado con sus deberes extras que no tuvo tiempo de conocer (o intimidar) al nuevo eso y que quería olvidar aunque sea unos momentos a ese ser llamado Near

-Oye Beyond -Llamo Matt a su compañero de entre todos los jóvenes salió un niño de piel pálida sus facciones eran de un niño de 10 años sus cachetes eran rosados tenía los ojos color café vestía una polera blanca y un overol color azul encima de ella, llevaba un gorro dirigido hacia atrás resaltando un mechón de cabello color negro. La viva imagen de la niñez y la belleza en un infante ya que aumentando el porcentaje tenia consigo un conejo blanco entre sus brazos.

-¿Si Matt?-Pregunto inocente ladeando la cabeza como un cachorrito. Mello simplemente se quedó estático vaya que el niño estaba para comérselo. Sacudió la cabeza por ese insano pensamiento "malditas hormonas".

-Este es mi amigo, Mello-Apunto al rubio- ¿Recuerdas? Te hable de él-Le hablaba Matt con un tono muy meloso en la voz, el pequeño solo asintió sonoramente sacudiendo inocentemente su mechón de cabello negro "Awww, que tierno" se escuchaba de varias chicas.

-Hola mi nombre es Beyond mucho gusto-Dice tímido aferrándose a su conejito de peluche mientras estrecha su manito con la de Mello, extrañamente esa manito era de largos dedos y un tanto rasposas al contacto.

-¿Por qué no me traes un poco de pastel?-Le dice Matt a lo bajo, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

-¿Y qué te parece?-Parecía que Mello babeaba por el pequeño-Oye toma me manchas el brazo ¡Puaj!-Matt lo despertó de su ensueño para recibir el pañuelo que se le ofrecía en tono de broma claro para limpiarse la baba invisible.

-Ammhh bien, creo-Decía mientras veían como el pequeño volvía con un pastel cubierta de mermelada de fresa.

-Toma-Dijo el menor pasando el trozo de pastel al oji-verde.

-Gracias, oye creí haberte dicho de chocolate-Reprocho Matt, mientras Mello veía atento la escena.

-Lo siento es que yo…

-Es que ¿qué?-Pregunto Matt en tono de impaciencia (raro en él).

-Se me antojo ese trozo y…-Mello juraría que vio como una pequeña lagrima se le escapaba a ese pequeño angelito-Por favor no te enojes- "¿Esta acaso llorando?" se preguntó Mihael oyendo a sus espaldas los comentarios de los demás tanto chicos como chicas, "Oh, que malo es Matt" "Dale del pastel ¿no ves que llora?"

Vio como el pequeño agachaba la cabeza hipando en el acto hasta que de pronto Matt lo tomo por la barbilla acercando los 2 rostros.

-No llores lo lamento-El niño aún lloraba-Toma, abre la boquita ahhhh-Notaba como el pelirrojo acercaba su tenedor con una porción de pastel en el a esa pequeña boquita jugando al avioncito, este la abrió sonriendo al instante mientras reía en lo bajo "Awww" se oyó de todos los presentes.

-Eso es sonríe-Pronuncia Matt en un tono meloso, sonriendo mientras acaricia los cachetes del pelinegro, Mello empieza a sentirse un poco incómodo.

-Siempre sonreiré para ti Matt-Dice este acercándose más "Si no fuera porque este es un niño juraría que se van a…" los ojos se le abrieron como platos y la quijada casi se le cae al suelo cuando vio como ese pequeño angelito sujeto la cabeza de Matt hasta besarlo, lo peor era que Matt correspondía al beso con todo y lengua (notaba eso ya que se encontraba muy cerca de ese par) "¿¡Qué demonios Matt!? ¡Suéltalo, suéltalo!" no solo él quedo perplejo si no todos los presentes y una que otra chica que se desmayaba por la emoción.

Trato de cubrirse la cara pero estaba tan anonadado por la escena que solo lograba dirigir su vista hacia el suelo pero en un intento vano noto como esa carita de ángel, bajo su mano hasta la parte inferior de Matt para luego levantar su camiseta y masajear la parte desnuda. "Ni tan ángel por lo visto"

-Yo… mejor me voy-Pronuncia levantándose de su sitio a otro lugar menos incómodo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás enojado porque te quite a tu novio?-Dice el pequeño con tono altanero, sentándose en las piernas de Matt y sujetándose a su cuello Mello al oír eso volteo a ver al niño tenso pero al hacerlo noto como las facciones de ese niño cambiaron su sonrisa levemente abierta inspiraba escalofríos y su ojos antes café se tornaron en un rojo intenso como sangre como si quisieran matarte de una clavada a los ojos Mello juraba que nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma como si estuviera en el borde de un acantilado a punto de morir.

-Lo siento pero este pelirrojo es mío- Menciona el niño sacando a Mello del terror, infringida por su mirada no entendía nada ¿Cómo es que ese pequeño podía infringir tanto terror con tan solo verlo al rostro? Pero aun así él era Mello él no le temía a nada y menos a este mocoso no le importaba quien era este su único deseo era saber ¿Por qué Mier… Matt estaba con él? Aun así su rostro no dejaba esa expresión de sorpresa y miedo.

-Matt ¿Por qué… estas…?-Su rostro era de fotografía como para pintarlo y colocarlo en un museo con el título "Le care de un idiot…". Abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro de un inmediato cuando su amigo y el niño explotaron en carcajadas.

-Jajajajajajaja como lamento no haber traído una cámara-Decía Matt llorando de las risas mientras ese "demonio" amigo suyo se bajaba de sus piernas.

-Ahora paga-Dijo este directamente mientras alzaba la mano en señal de obtener algo en este caso dinero.

-Ok, aquí esta ganaste jajaja-Pago 30 dólares mientras el pelinegro lo guardaba dentro de ese conejito que llevaba.

-¿Qué demonios Matt?- Atino a decir Mello casi gritando luego que el cerebro se le volviera a conectar mientras se sentaba nuevamente a lado del pelirrojo.

-Te dije que era un chico muy interesante…

-Aquí termino, hasta luego linda- El chico se despidió, cambiando radicalmente la voz a un tono más petulante. "¿acaba de guiñarme un ojo?" ok estaba decidido este individuo le caía mal.

-Adiós-Se despidió también mientras todos los presentes volvían a sus cosas olvidándose de a poco esa escena tan pedofilita.

-Matt, ¿te das cuenta que casi le doblas la edad?

\- "Matt, ¿te das cuenta que casi le doblas la edad?"-Le vacilo su amigo mirándolo con un ceja alzada signo de que algo se había perdido-¿En serio fue lo único que notaste?-Obviamente no, al parecer esa era la intención de esos 2 al hacer tal escenita solo querían ver la cara de Mello para que luego Matt lo moleste durante un muy buen tiempo pero no podía decir que ese niño le dio un sentimiento paralizante ya era suficiente con Near.

-Olvídalo-Estaba cansado por todo lo que sucedió en este día y no iba a arriesgar su puesto a ser L por las estupideces de Matt. Trato de cambiar el tema.-Oye gracias por el chocolate pero la última vez no envíes a Near.

-¿Chocolate? ¿Near? Amigo creo que la falta de chocolate te hace alucinar cosas-Los ojos de Mello se dilataron "¿Qué no fue Matt el que…?"

-Tú fuiste el que envió a Near a traerme el chocolate ¿cierto?-Se levantó violento para luego jalar a Mail por el cuello de su camiseta y acercarlo a su rostro alterado, el otro no hizo nada estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones.

-No- Lo soltó bruscamente.

-¿Entonces no fuiste tú?-Recibió una negación. Era absurdo completamente ficticio ante sus ojos azules pero y si Near realmente se preocupó. Por primera vez preocupándose por otra persona. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz y tan confundido al mismo tiempo.

Matt quien estaba a su lado se sintió un poco asustado al ver que Mello miraba hacia la nada durante varios segundos sin decir nada.

-Por cierto tiene 16…

-¡ ¿16?! –Gritaron todos a lo igual que Mello.

Mientras en otro lado de la Wammy´s un pequeño pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente hasta toparse con la puerta que tantas veces había concurrido sonrió de lado sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos. Se adentró a la habitación encontrándose que esta ya lo habitaba otra persona un sentimiento de saña invadió ligeramente su cuerpo "ni si quiera respetar su memoria pueden" pensó soltando su conejo al suelo, sacándole la cabeza en el acto, el cuerpo de ese peluche no era lo que parece dentro no estaba solo dinero sino también una palanca negra de metal. Con ella recorrió todo el suelo de madera hasta encontrar un rechinido en uno de los tablones. Su sonrisa se expandió, metió la punta de la palanca en una de las aberturas del piso para sacar el tablón cosa que no tardo ni un minuto dentro de ella había una pequeña caja simple, abrió la tapa topándose con algunas fotografías antiguas pero visibles había un navaja la tomo entre sus dedos cortándose intencionalmente uno de sus dedos hasta ver chorrear la sangre para ver si esta tenia filo. La guardo en su overol. Pero más adentro de esta se encontraba un nombre escrito, ese nombre sería la única persona que en estos momentos podría reconocerlo sin la menor complicación. Volvió a guardar todo en el espacio del suelo colocando la tabla de madera en su sitio ya más tarde se encargaría de echar al idiota que habitaba dentro.

Volvió a leer ese nombre en voz alta dirigiéndose a la habitación de este.

Nate River…

Se rio mentalmente, esto sería divertido.

"Gracias Alex veo que tú también te diviertes con esos 2"

Ok dejen de tirar sus palos y tomates contra mí, ¡párenle! ¡porfaaaaa!... Sorry a todas esas amantes de Beyond *esquivando un hacha* dije que la ¡paren! Pero entiéndanme porfiii tengo más futuro para este personaje aún estoy practicando y se me hace difícil sacar esa actitud que tiene (créanme amo su personalidad pero se me es muy difícil describirla al 100%) y al respecto con la apariencia… *Esquiva 3 flechas con fuego* si ya sé que me pase, me pase no me miren así… ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hacen contratando a Jasón?, por suerte no sabe dónde vivo (eso espero).

-Primero mencione que a Beyond le iba a cambiar la apariencia en este caso solo lo cambie la estatura nada más sé que lo describí de otra forma pero ya verán en los capítulos posteriores. Mi principal razón fue por ese asunto de seme y uke aceptémoslo Beyond es un seme hecho y derecho (aunque en mi historia sea de corta estatura) y Matt es más un suke pero ante Beyond no le llega ni a los talones el papel de seme. Esa síntesis me parecio un poco divertida.

-Sé que mi Beyond no es lo que se esperaban pero… antes de que me corten la garganta debo aclarar que es la primera vez que lo hago y apenas hace unas semanas me puse a investigarlo como es debido ¡Todo! Desde su personalidad hasta cuando y como murió por ejemplo ahorita mismo estoy leyendo Another Note (lo siento pero antes ni conocía el internet) pero tratare de mejorarlo lo más que pueda aun debo pulirme como escritora.

Sayonara…


	6. Capítulo 6 Primera parte

**_Advertencias:_** Esto es yaoi o Shonen ai (como ustedes prefieran llamarlo) chicoxchico si no te gusta el género te solicito retirarte y buscar algo que si sea de tu agrado, porque más tarde no quiero insultos acerca de ese tema.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Death Note no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera, toda la serie seria yaoi. La idea es de Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata, y convertida en anime gracias a Madhouse.

Hola… *avergonzada* si ya sé que paso más de un mes desde mi última actualización en este fic y en serio lo lamento pero la escuela no permite hacer nada todo es tarea, tarea… Exposición, Exposición… ya me tienen hasta la cabeza pero igual debo estudiar.

Mejor les explico cuando terminen de leer no quiero aburrirlos. Otra cosa al principio esta narrado por Mello y después por mi espero no confundirlos.

Empecemos…

Ese tal Yo quien siempre tuvo rencor, contra ese futuro que viste. Tu voz, tu calidez, tu forma de ser, todo tu amor.

 ** _Orange (_** Lo siento pero olvide el autor de esta hermosa canción ** _)_**

 ** _Yo recupero y tú pierdes-Primera parte_**

Un mes pasó desde que quede confinado a los espacios de mi habitación, salía a menudo pero nunca a los lugares que quisiera, mi abstinencia combinado con mis horas encerrado eran una completa tortura. Ese idiota de Matt hace una semana que no viene lo veo más a menudo con ese mocoso que lleva por amigo.

"Vaya reemplacito" no es que este celoso por su nueva amistad pero hay algo en ese chico que no me gusta para nada es como si ya lo conociera de tiempo pero no logro acertar quien es. Supongo que cuando salga de esta me pondré a investigarlo un poco aunque no lo acepte abiertamente me preocupo por Matt.

Lo bueno es que gracias a mi "maravilloso comportamiento" en 2 semanas acabare con este castigo de mier… claro que continuare bajo supervisión pero no será tan estricta.

Ya espero volver a ver a mis compañeros entre paréntesis "mascotas" digamos que durante mi castigo y el hecho de no poder golpear a nadie se les dio por soltar la lengua a cada rato. Lo primero que haré es ir a por ellos y ver si chillan. Mis nudillos cosquillean del pensamiento, tanto así que mis labios formaron una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-La voz de Near me saca de mis pensamientos volviéndome a la realidad me siento incomodo me clava los ojos con su mirada.

-Por nada-Respondo rápidamente tratando de desviar la vista a otro lado que no sea el torso lastimado y moreteado de Near.

"¿Cómo llegamos a esto?" la pregunta prevalece cada fin de semana a la medianoche cuando él toca y yo le abro la puerta.

…**…**

Al parecer no era el único que lo golpeaba…

Yo lo sabía… yo era uno de esos…

Y aun así… no pensé que fueran tantos…

Por primera vez sentí verdaderamente lastima por él, no era algo que iba a aceptar pero este niño es un maestro chantajeador.

"-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?"

"-Mello me hiere varias veces físicamente, es de suponer que si alguien me ve así pensara que fuiste tú"

"-Me encuentro en constante vigilia, ¡así que lárgate y pídele a cualquier idiota que te ayude, porque yo no lo haré!"

Mi voz sonaba firme en esos momentos, decidido, esta vez ganaría por lo menos en un dialogo.

"-Está bien"

Apunto de ganar, al fin lo haría.

"Es una pena… últimamente se han robado chocolates a las **` 5 de la mañana en punto´** antes de sonar las alarmas ¿no sabes quien fue… verdad?"

Maldito, maldito seas tú y tu estúpida sonrisa…

…**…**

Al principio fue complaciente ver señales de humanidad en aquel rostro carente de emociones sin embargo mientras más veces regresaba, más fuerte e hinchadas eran sus heridas al punto en el que hace unas semanas deje de ver ese rostro de dolor.

Near también se acostumbró a este tipo dolor…

Y lo odie más por ello…

Pero he de admitir que en estos momentos de "jugar al doctor y al paciente", hemos llegado a conversar pacíficamente continua sacándome de mis casillas pero una hora sin gritarnos creo… creo que es mejor que nada…

-Listo, ahora vete-Apunte la puerta de mi habitación, firmemente el asintió pero no se movió-Te digo que te largues-Reitere.

-No-Me dijo firme mientras se tomaba un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. Fruncí el ceño cerrando con furia mis manos convirtiéndolas en puños listos para golpear mientras mis dientes chocaban entre sí. Tome a Near de la camisa arrastrándolo hasta la puerta nadie notaria un golpe por detrás, no me importarían sus heridas.

Saque mi cabeza por el umbral de la puerta odiaría si alguien viera que Near y yo estuvimos en la misma habitación, observe ambos lados cuando note 3 sombras vigilándonos, sin duda buscaban a Near mire mi brazo derecho donde tenía a Near sujetado del cuello pero apenas volví la vista hacia el pasillo aquellas sombras desaparecieron.

Por unos segundos analice la situación mientras liberaba a Near de mi agarre, suspire cansado, estoy harto de esta situación…

-Near-Escucho su nombre de esa manera vuelve su vista hacia mí -Solo esta vez, agradece que estoy exhausto y que tu heridas necesitan sanar-Digo mientras busco en mi armario un cubrecamas y un par de almohadas, con algo de suerte encontré unos cuantos abrigos míos serían suficientes para tenderlos en el suelo e improvisar una pequeña colcha.

Si, lo dejare quedarse por hoy pero ni loco dormiremos en la misma cama.

….

La luz fue apagada hace horas, en la habitación no había más que el silencio, acompañado del tic tac de un reloj casi viejo, los matices se resaltaban desde la ventana en un azulado oscuro producto del cielo nocturno y el resplandor de la luna en su apogeo de la noche. Todo el mundo dormía viendo sus deseos más inconscientes a través de los sueños, esos dulces sueños que cada persona tiene y que a la mañana olvida.

Entonces si la noche son esos momentos en los cuales debes dormir para recuperar energías y estar más activo por un nuevo mañana… ¿Por qué cierto chico rubio no puede dormir?

Se movía y volteaba a todos lados pero sin importar cuantas veces diera la vuelta a la almohada para sentir el lado frío no lograba cerrar los ojos. No, no era por el frío de la habitación de eso se olvidó hace semanas cuando su cuerpo empezó a acostumbrarse a ese gélido ambiente, tampoco podían ser los chocolates que eran energizantes pues su cerebro quemaba las calorías parecido a cierto detective insomne alias uno de sus mayores ejemplos a seguir.

Solo esas 2 razones podían ser la causa de su somnolencia pero con lo anterior dicho quedaban descartadas.

Se movía, se cubría con el cubre camas hasta la cabeza forzaba los ojos a ser cerrados pero nada "mier… debo dormir de una maldita vez ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?"

-Mello…- y justo cuando pensaba en darse un auto golpe para quedar inconsciente y tal vez dormir, una vocecita paso por su cabeza, un susurro distinguible más no lo suficientemente realista para sus oídos, espero un momento para volver a oírla.

-Mello…-Reiteraron si definitivamente alguien lo llamaba, saco su cabeza de entre la manta para encontrarse con la blanquecina cara de Near fijamente sobre él. En el instante Mello quiso gritar por la cercanía repentina pues solo estaba insomne no significaba que no tenía sueño.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Duérmete!-Dijo casi de inmediato acercando su rostro al pequeño tal vez tratando de gritarle entre susurros.

-No puedo… estas no son mis horas habituales para dormir al menos no hoy-Respondió el pequeño dejando a Mello molesto, aplicando uso de razón porque estaba seguro que esta conversación terminaría en gritos decidió darse la vuelta y acurrucarse muy al fondo en lo que sea que durmiera.

-No me interesa, duérmete ya ¿no te basta con dormir en mi cama?

-Mello fue quien me la ofreció- Y con esto dicho la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio.

Mihael estaba más que molesto consigo mismo y muy avergonzado por sus acciones para que el peliblanco durmiera sobre su cama, claro una cosa es ofrecerle la cama pero otra era obligarlo aunque este negara, acciones dadas hace algunas horas atrás cuando Mello por un movimiento inoportuno llego a tocar el suelo duro y frió.

El oji-celeste cerró sus ojos mientras exhalaba e inhalaba suavemente en un intento por relajarse y dormir.

Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…

Solo era respirar tranquilamente y no pensar en nada ignorar todo a su alrededor.

Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…

Tal vez contar ovejas serviría aunque sea de lo más estúpido que haya escuchado en su vida.

Tic… Tac… Tic… Tic… Tac…

Si, mañana tendría un día laborioso y debe tener energías para cuando llegue el amanecer no podía perderse una noche de sueño.

Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…

"¡Alguien debería romper ese reloj!" pensó con los ojos cerrados mientras se tapaba los oídos con la almohada.

Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…

"Duérmete, duérmete" "Tic…" juraba que si oía un "Tac…" más del reloj rompería algo.

Tic… su paciencia estaba al límite Tac…

Tic… a punto de explotar… Tac…

-Mello…- Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso con una velocidad invencible se paró del colchón directo al reloj donde apenas agarrarlo lo tiro al piso pisándolo una y otra vez mirando como el vidrio rompía en mil pedazos a lo igual que los engranajes volaban de aquí para allá en un sonido sordo cubierto por los refunfuños del rubio sus ojos ahora parecían las de un asesino suelto. Apenas termino de destruir el reloj su vista se clavó en su siguiente victima este solo se limitaba a verlo mientas el demonio iracundo se le acercaba a paso lento tomándolo del brazo con fuerza, casi arrancándoselo del cuerpo ya que lo levanto de la cama con un impulso bruto.

Grito…

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIE…!?-Y en ese momento fue como si la ira se disipara y la confusión entrara en su cuerpo como si ceño fruncido y sus dientes hubieran dejado de dilatarle por la rabia. Mello tenia a Near agarrado del brazo jalándolo fuertemente contra sí pero nada más.

"Por eso no puedo dormir"

El rostro de Near tan neutral como siempre no marcaba el dolor por el agarre y ni siquiera el susto con el que se acercó aquel demonio de cabellos rubios hacia él. Sin embargo a pesar de la expresión carente de sentimiento en el pequeño su cuerpo temblaba. Temblaba de frío tiritaba débilmente en esos instantes como un pequeño gatito asustado tratando de no perder el control ante la situación, Mello lo soltó haciendo que él cuerpo del menor rebotara por sobre la cama suavemente mientras sus cabellos caían mansamente por la almohada blanca.

"¿Por qué debo hacer esto?" "¿Por qué no puedo controlarme?" Bajo la cabeza mientras sus cabellos eran iluminados por la luz de la luna Nate lo miraba analizándolo fríamente como siempre pero ni siquiera él sabría lo que dijera Mello a continuación.

-Near ¿tienes frío?-Por unos momentos sintió que no era el mismo a final de cuentas Mello siempre se preocuparía por sí mismo y por nadie más (claro omitiend Matt) ¿Por qué preocuparse por la bola algodón? El peliblanco solo negó.

 **"Qué mentiroso"** pensó con burla mientras sonreía por lo bajo.

-En serio… ¿no tienes frío?- Volvió a negarlo lentamente.

Se aguantó la risa por un momento, sonreía, agarro las frazadas que cubrían a Near destapándolas lentamente **"Que mentiroso, que mentiroso"** juraba que su sonrisa era casi la de un maniático mientras se adentraba en la cama junto a Nate en el borde a la mirada expectante del menor.

-Duérmete, seguro así te calentaras un poco-Decía de espaldas no era capaz de mirar a la cara a su rival, su enemigo, su opuesto, no podía mirar esos ojos grises que proclamaban por tener el puesto de L, en silencio.

-¿Mello tiene frio?

-Si…- Dio en respuesta con un tono tan suave y a la vez tan neutral como si dijera "solo hoy, mañana… esto nunca paso" Near lo entendió de inmediato, como ya se dijo antes, Mello es como un libro abierto. Sintió como las frazadas de la cama se removieron sutilmente, abrió los ojos topándose con unos dedos blanquecinos sosteniendo un dado negro con una inicial blanca de una "L" gótica, frente a sus ojos.

-Toma…

-No es necesario ser tan gentil-Dice en sarcasmo tratando de ignorar lo que sea que esté tratando de hacer el joven albino.

A veces Near se comportaba como un niño, dando pequeños gestos que un niño de 5 años haría pensando que ha hecho la mejor obra del mundo.

Mientras que algunos dan para recibir y otros reciben para dar, Near solo recibía.

No pidió ser salvado…

No pidió que la gente se le acercara para charlar con él…

No pidió esos juguetes que añora tanto…

No… pedir es rogar o demandar a alguien que dé o haga algo, él no rogo nunca demando solo pregunto, si decían no a lo que sea que solicitara el simplemente se marcharía sin más pero si las personas le dijeron si y lo ayudaron por voluntad propia ¿Por qué debería devolverles algo?

Al final Near era diferente a los humanos para él nunca valdría la frase "Hoy por ti, mañana por mí" Mello sabia eso de él, un ser individualista e hipócrita como Near escondido tras una imagen de niño adorable, por supuesto no falto el etiquetador que llamo adorable al peliblanco, Near tampoco pidió ser etiquetado de esa forma por su apariencia ni ser etiquetado como "un antisocial, rarito" por su personalidad.

Entonces ver ese gesto ¿en serio era tanto? Solo es un simple dado, nada más, era el gesto más simplón que alguien podía ver y aún así ¿Por qué resultaba ser el gesto más lindo también? Claro hablábamos de Near alguien tan frio que podría compararse con un robot si no fuera porque este era de carne y hueso.

-Toma…-Repitió nuevamente balanceando un poco el dado negro entre sus dedos.

-No pienso tomar tu porquería de regalo- Cansado aparto la mano de Near en un brusco movimiento haciendo que este soltara el dado dejándolo caer en quién sabe dónde, la luz no reflejaba el suelo-Duérmete…- Olvido el tema con el dado.

-¿En serio Mello tiene frio?-Decía mientras volvía adentrarse y taparse bien entre las cobijas viendo solo la espalda del rubio.

-¡Ya te dije que sí! Y si no quieres que te saque de un patada duérmete- De la nada bostezo el sueño al fin le llego.

-Mentiroso-Susurro el peliblanco audiblemente para la desgracia del mayor, Mello despertó de golpe apoyándose en sus codos para ver a Near tal vez para preguntar si era tan obvio o solo gritarle una última vez que durmiera en lugar de estar preguntando tonterías. Pero al hacerlo solo se encontró con el cuerpo de Near dándole la espalda mientras dormía plácidamente. Mihael solo suspiro de cansancio dejando caer su cuerpo nuevamente sobre el catre. Vio el reloj destrozado a lo lejos 3:43a.m. Fue lo último que marco el reloj antes de ser destruido. Con los ojos cansados no quiso pensar más por los eventos de esta noche, pero antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo debía verificar algo, y con sumo cuidado toco la piel de Near sintiéndola cálida, sin rastros de la piel fría de hace minutos y luego de sonreír inconscientemente pudo dormir.

En la mañana despertó con los ojos enrojecidos pero era lo de menos luego de dar la vuelta en un movimiento típico de todas las mañanas, Near… ya no estaba.

Era predecible que eso sucedería, antes de levantarse se estiro por toda la colcha sintiéndose libre y en paz algo que sucedía rara vez, hasta que algo empezó a molestarle por debajo de su espalda, estirando su brazo por la parte inferior de su columna saco el objeto de su molestia que no era nada más que el dado que quería regalarle Near pero que termino en el suelo. Mello lo levanto para verlo mejor tal vez podría considerarse como un ¿gracias? del pequeño.

Lo puso dentro de un cajón para luego levantarse y arreglarse para un nuevo día con una pregunta que al parecer tallaría su cabeza toda la mañana "¿Por qué no tirarlo a la basura?..."

…

-Near, Near…-Una voz suave pero masculina lo llamaba haciendo eco por su cabeza mientras lo zarandeaba levemente, entre abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo como sujetaba entre su pequeña mano derecha un crayón amarillo y en el suelo se encontraban varias hojas de papel esparcidas por todos lados.

-Near…-Volvieron a llamarle, despertó por completo de sus sueños dirigió su vista a su lado derecho donde vio a un chico castaño, de ojos marrones que lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando-Oye, te quedaste dormido en cuclillas mientras dibujabas.

-Lo siento Alex-Dijo el pequeño peliblanco mientras volvía con su dibujo para darle los toques finales, sintió como el chico mayor también observaba lo que hacía.

-¿Qué dibujas?-Hablo el castaño suavemente.

-Un ángel- respondió el niño mientras alzaba la hoja de papel y se la mostraba a uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en el orfanato desde que llego. Alex tomo entre sus dedos la hoja sin duda era el trabajo de un pequeño pero no se podía negar que la forma en como lo dibujo y pinto era superior a cualquier otro niño de 5 años de aquel lugar.

El infante noto como el mayor levanto una de sus cejas como si estuviera confundido.

-¿Un ángel?-Pregunto el chico, más para él mismo que para el niño –Creí que dijiste que no creías en esos seres.

Tenía razón "Near" con apenas 5 años ya daba sus propias opiniones y conclusiones de temas para su edad o de temas más avanzados y la religión no se quedó atrás. Una vez escuchada esa palabra la curiosidad innata del pequeño lo llevo a investigar acerca de las religiones del mundo desde su presentación hostil en "los tiempos oscuros" hasta las miles de contrariedades y disputas en todo el globo por ser de diferentes religiones. Digamos que cuando el niño dio uno de sus mayores hallos para su edad varios adultos se sorprendieron ante la pequeña herejía del peliblanco mientras que otros simplemente se quedaron en silencio observando en más detalle al albino. Y como prácticamente el niño no creía en la religión tampoco creía en esos seres alados que concedían milagros y era raro verlo dibujar a uno, en especial a uno con rasgos tan distinguidos.

Porque… los ángeles no visten de negro.

…

Si ya se casi 2 meses y le traigo esto. Sinceramente el capítulo iba a ser más largo pero el tiempo carcome a uno de hecho la idea para este capítulo estaba más que bien pensada lo que me faltaba era redactarlo pero por más que intentaba no me salía tal y como quería pero creo que esta versión está bien. Si no publicaba hoy tal vez publicaba en la siguiente semana pero descuiden si mañana San-Tiempo y San- Escuela me lo permite subiré la segunda parte en 2 días (eso espero).

-Otra cosa la historia en si cambio drásticamente gracias a la entrada de Beyond (pero cambio a positivo) ahora si podemos considerar este fic como un Semi-AU ya que cambiare muchas cosas de la historia original (también tarde por eso) incluyendo de que si se dieron cuenta en el resumen le metí una categoría más, lo verán más adelante y también lamento creo que volví a caer con el tema de mi redacción, así que una vez más pido que me digan su opinión acerca de mi forma de redactar y como me salen los personajes.

Bueno me debo ir el sueño me vence. "¿Ese es un elefante rosado?" *Delirando*

Sayonara…


End file.
